Young Justice: Daybreak
by ShadowSlayer2013
Summary: Four years after the Reach incident, Aqualad discovers a Mayan legend foretelling gods walking the earth on Midsummer's Day. That happens to be the day of a huge meteor shower. Comets crash into the Earth, bringing an alien named Aurora. Just who is she, where did she come from, and what is her purpose? There's only one way to save the universe: Go to her home world Rubicon.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: This will be the only disclaimer throughout the entire story. Unless I have something important to say, expect chapters to get straight to it.**

 **Now an important note: Yes, followers, I am back to writing...kinda. I've been feeling a little inspired. After I publish this chapter, I will hop right back on Waves of Grain (Fairy Tail fanfic. Please check it out!) and work my way to the end of it.**

 **Please enjoy! Favorite, follow, and review if you like it so far!  
**

* * *

"There's talk of a meteor shower. A big one. Do you think the Watchtower will be fine?" Aqualad turns to Batman.

"The Watchtower will be fine. Its held its own before."

"Readings say it will be huge." Aqualad stands near a terminal, examining blinking red dots nearing a larger green circle. Batman stares at him intently, as if commanding him to speak what's on his mind. The Atlantean sighs. "There's a prophecy saying that when the stars fall from the sky in year two-thousand and twenty, the gods will roam the Earth on the longest day of the hot times. That's Midsummer Day. They impact the Earth at twenty four-hundred hours. "

"Where did you hear of this?"

"Its a Mayan legend that was discovered two years ago, after the Reach incident." Nightwing walks into the room. "Hey, Kaldur." Kaldur nods. "The question is, are we just overreacting to it?"

"Gods walking the Earth. I highly doubt such a thing," replies Batman. "An alien, maybe, but a real god? That is unrealistic. Carry on in normal meteorite protocol."

The other two men nod and walk off. Batman turns back to the terminal, eyes narrowing. Could it be possible? No. Its absurd. They're just comets, meteorites. The most god-like they can be is the energy they give off.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Jaime Reyes walks through the front door of his home, hanging his coat on the rack next to the door. His mother, standing in front of the stove on the opposite side of the room, smiles. She puts down an oven mitt.

"Where have you been, _h_ _ijo_? You're late for dinner. I just put dessert in the oven." The older woman walks over to her son and embraces him. He smiles and hugs back.

"I was out with my friends again."

"Saving the world?" Jaime nods. His mother smiles. "That's my boy. Now park that tush! I'll heat up some _cena_ for you."

"Thank you, mom."

"Make sure to eat quick and get some rest. It may be summer vacation but you still need to sleep. I hear tomorrow is the Midsummer Day festival. We'll be going. After all, your sister is the one that really wants to go." Jaime smiles at the thought of his little sister. "After dinner, will you check up on her before you go to bed?"

" _Si,_ _mamá_." Jaime finishes his food in no time. He stands, excuses himself, and heads off to his sister's room. He opens the door and sees her sleeping. Smiling, he goes to his room. He sits at a desk and turns on his computer. Maybe he can fit an hour of YouTube or something before heading off to bed? Its only eleven at night. After he finishes his activities, he sees an add before he shuts off the computer. Out of curiosity, he clicks the link.

"Meteor shower? At midnight?" He checks the clock. Six minutes?! He picks up his phone and dials Bart's number. "Hey, _hermano_ , there's a meteor shower tonight. Wanna come over and watch it?" There's a knock at his window. Jaime turns around and sees Bart.

"Already here, dude."

Jaime smiles, ending the call and opens his bedroom window. His armor wraps itself around him, his wings appear and they both take off into the air, heading towards a large hill not too far. They both settle down. The armor retracts itself and Jaime looks at his watch.

"Two more minutes."

"The sky is already lighting up," says Bart. He points at the clouds, which slowly glow a brighter and brighter gold. Jaime checks his watch again. One more minute.

The entire sky lights up and the clouds begin to part.

"Uh, Jaime, I don't think the comets are passing by. We gotta get out of here or else we'll be feeling the mode!"

"Uh, yeah!"

Jaime's armor activates and his wings spring free. Bart races off and Jaime flies away as fast as he could. He looks up at the sky. Every cloud for miles glow a fiery gold, orange, and white. The clouds sprung apart, forming a perfect circle as a comet half the size of the Watchtower falls towards the Earth.

 _Jaime Reyes, there's a heat signature coming from inside the meteorite._

"How is that possible?"

 _The comet is not on fire. It should be, since it went through the Earth's atmosphere, but it is only intensely heated light particles. The comet is made of light._

"What?"

 _There is a heat signature that is weaker than the heat the light gives off. It suggests a life form of alien origin._

"Fantastic."

 _Best tactic: Get away as fast as possible._

"I'm already doing that!"

Bart jumps into the air and grabs onto Jaime, signaling for the hero to land. He does just that, and Bart manages to speed off with the two. They stop a few hundred meters away, Bart panting and collapsing on the ground.

"Ugh! You're heavier than you look!"

"Shut up! Watch."

The two gaze upon the crashing comet as it slowly descends towards the Earth. The moment it comes within contact of the ground, an explosion lit. The heat was intense enough to almost singe the teenagers' eyebrows off. The light lit the entire city. In an entire instant, the large hill was decimated. Another explosion, the light so intense the two had to cover their eyes. Once the brightness became less intense, Jaime uncovers his eyes. He sees another comet falling in the far distance, but gazing upon the blackened dirt, his only concern is for the life form that was supposedly in the middle of the inferno.

 _There are still readings of life inside the crater. Alien origin is still alive._

"Let's go check it out," says Jaime. Bart nods and follows him to the crater. Once they reach the rim, they peer inside.

"Wow. That is deep," says Bart while scratching his head.

"There's something at the bottom. Down there!" Jaime points. Among the glass that formed at the bottom of the crater, a figure clothed in gold lay at the bottom. Cautiously, the two descend into the crater.

"Its a girl." Bart looks at her with wide eyes.

"What? How?"

The girl's face scrunches a bit, and her eyes slowly flutter open, revealing gold orbs with a white cross shape in the middle.

The ground rumbles and shakes.

"The other comet?" options Bart. Jaime didn't listen. The only thing he could focus on is the golden girl at the bottom of the crater.

* * *

 **Aaaaaand that's the prologue. Not my style of humorous but I think it turned out okay. It became a little serious. But first chapters often end up a little awkward feeling because you don't really know how to start the entire thing off. At least for me. It took me a few days to figure out how my OC came to Earth. And when I did figure it out I though, okay, but how does Jaime meet her? But now that that's all out of the way, feel free to give me some constructive criticism. Tell me what you guys think.  
**

 **And she's not actually made of gold. That would be weird. Expect an update within a week. Thanks for reading!**

 **~Slayer**


	2. Alien

**So there was a few reviews on this story. There was five, I think. Thanks for the thought, dude with the guest account. But I remember asking for your opinion of the story and some helpful criticism. Instead, you left me five reviews that had everything BUT what I asked for. I'm being for real, guys. There was stuff about Batman I didn't need to know (he's not gonna be seen much in this story), quotes from movies that had nothing to do with the DC universe, something about Jake Long, Marvel references, and pretty much information I didn't need. Thanks for putting in the time and effort, buddy, and I really do appreciate it, but like...pffgfwah? What even was it?**

 **And I quote: "Nanonauts designed to explore the Yoctasphere, or massive Titan Voyagers designed to explore outer space in the long term..." "Real Life controller cheat codes-American Dragon Jake Long..."**

 **If you guys don't believe me, I will screen shot the email and post it on DeviantArt.**

 **Uh...that's all I have to say. I guess. Thanks for reading the story. But I don't even know if you even read it. Thanks anyway? Uh...yeah. Thanks for reading. Enjoy the chapter.  
**

 **But please...leave a review that is something about the story. Thanks again.**

* * *

The girl's eyes slowly flutter open. How long has she been out? How did she get here? She's in a crater. There's a sodium oxide and silica compound beneath her. What do they call that on Earth? Oh yeah. Glass. She's lying on glass. Why is she lying on glass though? She examines the circular shape in the clouds above her. Her body temperature is above the normal 87 degrees. How did that happen? Why...?

She sits up quickly. Now she remembers! She came for help!

She observes her surroundings. Feet. Two pairs of feet. She slowly looks up. There are two boys standing above her.

Frightened, she scoots back. Who are these people? What do they want?

Jaime stares at the frightened girl. Blinking, he comes to his senses. "W-Wait! We're not here to hurt you! We just saw you falling from the sky."

"Yeah. We just came to make sure you're okay. And to find out who you are. And what you are. And where you came from-"

"Bart. That's freaking her out more."

"Oh."

The two examine the alien. She looks just like a human. Despite the pointy ears. Her skin is pale, almost like milk. Her eyes are gold with small, faint white crosses as pupils. Her eyelashes are blonde, just like her medium length wavy hair. It parts to the right and pools around her shoulders. She has a small body type, and looks like she would stand around two inches shorter than Jaime. She looked normal...until they looked at her outfit and other accessories. Attached to the sides of her head are thin mech-like boxes. Armor slightly wraps around the frame of her face and extend down her neck. She's wearing some sort of techno breastplate, far more advance than most technology they've seen. It exposes her shoulders and a small portion of the underside of her breasts. It exposes her stomach as well, a chain mail type of material runs down her torso's sides, connecting the strange armored breastplate and the armored belt that sits atop her hips. It extends at points on the sides, three inches in length. A piercing is on her belly button. It looks like a star. Strips of gold and white cloth hang from the hip armor. Loose black shorts adorn her legs. She has on white mech boots with gold and black accents that reach a bit above her knees. They're heeled. The same type of gauntlets are on her arms, reaching halfway up her upper arm.

She studies the boys in front of her with wide eyes. She squints and looks around more.

"Lemara?" she asks.

"Uh...what does that mean?" asks Bart.

"I don't know. The Scarab can't translate. It says its trying to figure it out."

"Figure it out how?"

"I don't know. Go through its own files like a computer?"

The girl slowly attempts to stand up, her legs collapsing beneath her. She hisses in pain. Jaime squats down beside her. "Hey, don't do that. You just fell from the sky."

The girl looks at him, turning her head like she's curious.

"S...skie?" Jaime blinks in surprise. She repeated what he said? "Lemara? Ten kucht tet Lemara?" She speaks in brief, staccato syllables.

"Uh...sorry. I don't understand you."

"U...undarstund? Ten kucht tet?"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Bart exclaims loudly.

"Hush! The Scarab is almost done translating."

"Scaraab? Scaa...raab? Reech?"

The two boys' head snapped towards her.

"Did she say what I thought she said?" says Bart slowly.

"I think she did."

The girl's eyebrows furrow in frustration. If only she could remember how to say that word. In English. Like her teachers taught her. Why can't she remember?

'Cortex, access files on the English language and translate.'

 _Translating..._

She looks up at the humans. "Earssss? Ten kucht tet Earssss? Le nuum Aurora-tet."

"Scarab, we could use a translation."

 _Translated. 'Is this Earth? My name is Aurora.'_

"Is your name Aurora?"

"Sann."

"What does that mean?" asks Bart.

"It means yes. It seems she can understand English but can't speak it."

"Tr...translaht. Trenslut. Transluut. Translate. Translate." The girl, Aurora, repeated different words Jaime and Bart exchanged quietly, her eyes glowing a dull gold.

'Cortex, put together the sentences so I may communicate.'

 _Executing..._

"My..nuum...name...es...is...Aurora." The two males looked at the alien in surprise. Putting her hands on her knees, the girl slowly picks herself up. After steadying herself using the wall of the crater, she straightens to her full height. "I...off...wuld...warld...world."

"She's speaking English! Crash! Now we can know what she's saying."

Jaime and Aurora stare at one another. Her gaze is intense, almost as if she's trying to figure the male human out.

'Cortex, run scan of male human inhabitant.'

 _Scanning..._

"S...Scarab." Aurora pronunciations slowly, face contorting in effort from concentration, eyes flashing a dull gold. "Reach. Bad. Ex...extermmmm...exterminate."

She moves forward but Jaime holds his hands out. "Woah, woah, woah, _hermana_! Slow down! Yes, its of the Reach but they don't control us!"

"C-Control...?"

'Cortex, define the term 'control.''

 _Defining. Control:_ _1\. D_ _etermine the behavior or supervise the running of._

"No control?"

"That's right. Now who are you? Where are you from? And how did you fall from the sky?!"

 _Accessing memories..._

Aurora gasps. "Comet? Other comet? Low...low...locashun...location?"

"Where's the other comet? Crashed somewhere over there. Its definitely feeling the mode."

Aurora's face turns serious. "Must...go...exterminate. Com...Communicate...later. J'ban."

Two discs detach themselves from the alien's back. They levitate behind her, and all over her body, linear markings glow bright blue. Feathers spring from the discs, forming two huge golden wings. She squats, pumping her wings hard, taking off into the air at breakneck speed.

"Wait! We weren't done yet! We're still interrogating you!" shouts Bart. "Dang! We need to follow her. She's probably meeting up with a buddy or something."

"Or something. She said she as to go exterminate whatever was in that other comet. We definitely need to follow her. This could turn out bad."

Bart reaches into his pocket and pulls out his goggles while Jaime's armor activates. A rumble shakes the earth. What could possibly be going on?

* * *

 **There! A much better chapter than the first one! Third chapter coming soon. It will definitely be a longer one.  
**

 **So the alien is revealed. What's her purpose? What's the significance of the other comet, and who does she need to exterminate? Find out next chapter ;P Stick around, guys! All shall be revealed within the week!**

 **~Slayer**


	3. Umbra

**This chapter feels way better when you play Into A Dark Dawn. The YouTube channel HDSoundI posted it and I would recommend listening to that one (because I haven't listened to the other ones). Enjoy!**

* * *

The second comet falls through the sky, orange and red fire blazing around it. It heads toward a large skyscraper in Metropolis, crashing straight through it, leaving a large hole in its wake. Not long after, the tower toppled over, bringing a shorter one with it.

The inferno crash lands at an intersection, a ripple of earth and stone spreading outward. Everything around the intersection is set ablaze. Cars are flipped over and sides of buildings have been nothing but destroyed. Fire engines roar down the streets and pedestrians inspect the crater timidly. Heat waves radiate from the crater.

One particular pedestrian peered over the edge. She gasps. "There's a person down there!"

Murmurs broke out among the people, all if them inching closer to the edge. One man stiffens. If there is a person down there, they must need help!

Ignoring the how and the why, the man vaults into the crater. Many people attempt to stop him. The fire engines come to a stop, firefighters jumping out and holding back any more people who wants to join the other guy.

The man is confused. The glass should be scorching hot, but it is cool to the touch. It gives off heat, but feels as cool as a cold glass of milk.

He inches his way down the crater, approaching the figure draped in black. He stares down at the young...woman? A girl lays on the ground unconscious. Her long straight black hair is spread out beneath her, her bangs hanging in her face. Her eyelashes are long, and her skin an almost unhealthy pale. Her ears are pointed. She looks like a normal teenager, despite her outfit. What a strangely beautiful woman. She's very...under dressed...but beautiful nonetheless. She almost looks like a fallen angel.

Inching closer to her face, the man can't help but examine her up close.

 _Restarting systems…_

The girl's eyes snap open, revealing deep red threatening orbs with white crosses in the middle. She looks at the man above her, eyebrows furrowing slightly, black bangs in her face slightly shifting to the side.

"Hey, you just fell out of the sky. Are you okay?" The man's face expresses concern.

'Vertex, options.'

 _Most effective tactic: Exterminate the lower life form._

The girl's hand suddenly closes around the man's neck.

"Tell me, naked rat," she slowly stands up, picking the man up with her. "What planet am I on?" Her eyes glow beneath her bangs.

"E-Earth…"

"Tch." With a twitch of her fingers, the man's neck snaps in two, effectively ending him.

 _Umbra, a more effective tactic would have been to burn him and get rid of the evidence._

'No time. We must eliminate the Justice League.'

* * *

"Where did she go?!" Jaime, as the Blue Beetle, grunts in frustration.

 _Unable to track heat signature._

"What do you mean you can't track her heat signature? You just did."

 _Unable to determine._

"Oh _por favor_."

"Everything okay, Blue?" Bart looks up at his friend, a little concerned.

"The Scarab can't track her."

"She's heading for the other comet right? She must be heading in that direction."

"Where did it land?"

 _Metropolis._

"It landed in Metropolis," Jaime relays to Bart.

The two quicken their pace, moving as fast as they can to catch up with the alien.

Meanwhile, said alien, is flying at breakneck speed, wings tucked in, the fires of Metropolis in sight. Her eyebrows furrow. So, the Nether has already attacked. Aurora's eyes glow gold.

'Cortex, enhance vision. Zoom by 1600%.'

 _Enhancing…_

Her vision zoomed in deeply, her seeing the other alien hovering in the air, great shadowy wings outstretched from similar disks like hers.

'Switch to infrared.'

 _Switching…_

Her vision switched to a gold, green, orange, and blue, blue being the most heated objects. Examining the surroundings and the other alien, her vision switched back to normal and she propels forward with a new burst of speed.

Blue Beetle and Kid Flash race into Metropolis. They look around, seeing people running everywhere as police and firefighters attempt to control the chaos. Blue Beetle flies into the air and aids in calming down the population, sending them down the road leading out of the city.

A blast of black energy destroys a nearby building, blasting it apart and sending debris in every direction. Some hit people, making them drop to the ground and not get back up.

"Evacuate faster! Kid, what's going on?"

"I don't know. Some super villain or death ray."

"Can you go check it out?"

"Sure, hair-man-o." Bart's improper pronunciation makes Jaime sigh. Kid Flash races off, evading the black energy blasts before they hit him. He rounds a corner and gasps at all the destruction. Buildings are torn apart, the asphalt is in pieces, bodies lie almost everywhere, and a swirling mass of darkness rotates in the center of it all. Speeding forward, Bart takes refuge behind a car sitting on top of itself somewhat close to the storm. Using his goggles, he zooms in and sees...Aurora? A really dark version of Aurora? No. That's not her. But she looks similar to the alien they met earlier.

Bart zooms back to where Jaime guides pedestrians. He stops in front of the armored teenager as he finishes guiding the people to safety.

"There's some dark lady on a rampage. She looks like Aurora but it's not Aurora but she looks just like Aurora but it isn't her so...whaaaaat?"

"Find more people and evacuate them. Then call the Justice League. I'll check it out."

Just as he was about to set off, Bart grabs his wrist. "Wait, dude, it's seriously crash over there. Maybe we should wait for the League?"

"If it's Aurora we need to stop her. We found her. For now I'll check it out." And so Blue Beetle takes off towards the Aurora look-alike. He stops in front of the tornado of black, the alien's back towards him. Her long black hair whips around her, and large black wings similar to the golden alien's protrude from disks. The pale woman turns around to face him, the bangs partially covering her her right one more than the left, moving with the wind. Jaime gulps. She looks evil. She looks deadly. Her red eyes glow within the blackness, giving off an evil aura like any other mad villian. She sneers.

"Who are you, tiny rat?"

"Uh…" Jaime is stunned. Aurora can't speak perfect English, yet this alien can. The woman's eyes narrow in annoyance.

"Speak!"

Blue Beetle stiffens. Bossy alien. What did he ever do to her? "I'll tell you if you tell me."

"Moron. I don't have to tell you anything."

"It's my planet."

"But you are of the Reach. Is this your planet? Do you even belong here?"

Jaime sighs in frustration. How much longer will he have to keep telling people he's not controlled by the Reach anymore? "They don't control me anymore. I am a hero of Earth and Earth only."

"I see. Very well. I am Umbra, warrior of Nether Rubicon. Now state your name and affiliation."

He can't tell her about The Team. Might as well state only half the truth. "I am Blue Beetle."

"No affiliation?"

" _Si_."

'Vertex, define 'si.''

 _Unknown. Sub language of Earth. Not learned. Presumed to mean yes._

"You mean you are not of the Justice League?"

"No."

The alien turns her back. "Then you are of no interest to me."

The Scarab enhances Jaime's vision, making him able to see through the dark smoke. He sees the alien dressed in similar armor as Aurora's, but grey and slightly more revealing.

"Wait, what do you want with the Justice League?"

 _Jaime Reyes, based on hostile intent I believe she intends on eliminating the Justice League._

"What?!"

Umbra's eyes flash. He knows too much. She raises an armored arm and her hands glow purple and black. Eyes flashing a dim crimson, a blast of energy shoots from her hand. Jaime barely manages to dodge it. This alien came to Earth to destroy their heroes. Can she even do that? Is it even possible a teenager can do such a thing. She looks so young, her body possessing the qualities of a sixteen year old. But even so, she has the mentality of a soldier in their late twenties. She seems so dedicated to fulfill her mission.

Jaime frowns. He will stop her.

"I won't let you kill them!"

"Irrelevant. There is no way you can possibly stop me." The crosses in Umbra's eyes turn a bit and enlarge.

 _Target acquired._

Spreading apart her wings even more, they seem to grow in size. The tornado widens. Umbra raises both her arms, back of her fingers tilted down. She opens them up so her palms are shown. An invisible force pushes Jaime back, sending him crashing into a nearby building. He growls. She snaps, feathers shooting out of her wings and sticking halfway into the concrete around Jaime. Turning his arm into a sonic cannon, he manages to deflect most of the feathers. One impales in his left thigh. He pulls it out, hissing in pain, and flies into the air. Umbra's dark red eyes follow Jaime's movement, her expression unfazed.

Those things pierced his armor! It's time to get serious.

Jaime's weapon switches to a plasma cannon. He shoots at the disks of Umbra's wings. The wings suddenly coats itself with metal and turns into a large grey shield with black trimming and purple gems. The plasma blast melts against the surface of the shield, which instantly turns back into wings.

Can Aurora's wings do that too?!

 _Jaime Reyes, that tactic will remain ineffective as long as the wings are intact._

"How do I get rid of them, genius?"

 _Best tactic: get in close range proximity and disable with sonic cannon._

"How am I supposed to get close?"

 _You figure it out._

" _Ay, mi amigo_. Fine."

"Are you talking to the mech on your back?" Umbra's face keeps its neutral expression. "The Reach once came to my world. We drove them and their mechs away. We used the mech that tried to turn against us to learn their technology and build our own mecha."

Umbra gestures to her own armor: a grey strip around her upper torso, exposed stomach, large shoulder guards, full armor down her arms, a piece on her collar bone, and a low hip guard. Slates of metal hang from the hip guard by thick hinges, like an armored skirt. She's wearing black bikini-like bottoms and mid-thigh armored boots. Jaime squints.

"There's no way you made that based off of Reach tech."

"It's not based off of Reach technology. It's made to destroy Reach technology. We've simply improved it for other purposes since then."

"That's how you pierced my armor."

"Yes. But no one else will know once I've eliminated you. Good bye, naked rat." Umbra's extended wings glowed a light purple and so did her outstretched palms.

A bright golden light suddenly shone. Jaime looks up and sees a bright orb in the sky.

"Sh-Stop, Nether!"

The light dimmed and Aurora floats in the sky, golden wings spread in an angel-like manner. Her hair blows slightly in the wind as she stared down Umbra. Reaching an arm out, light starts radiating from her palm. The dark alien copies Aurora's action and aims her other at Blue Beetle.

"If you shoot, Sun Rubi, I will make sure this rat is finished."

Aurora's face contorts to a conflicted expression.

'Cortex, best option.'

 _Remove the victim from danger and proceed with attack._

Aurora's hand flicks, Jaime suddenly being pulled to the side. A bright white beam shoots from the golden alien's palm, propelling Umbra back. The dark alien growls.

"I will come back! I will eliminate your chance at help. I WILL destroy the Justice League!"

With that, the alien shoots into the sky, zooming off in another direction. Jaime looks at Aurora, who states after the other alien. She slowly descends and touch the ground. Jaime lands next to her. He studies her face. Its very neutral, pretty much expressionless. Her eyes move to look back at him, the white cross tilting and enlarging.

 _Aurora, Kryptonian life form detected. Approaching fast._

Aurora's face brightens up. She turns around, seeing the man with the famous S shield on his chest. A small smile graces the golden alien's lips. She walks forward and does an awkward bow once Superman landed. The Kryptonian raises an eyebrow. The rest of the League begins arriving group by group, the strange alien bowing to each group. The Team arrives soon after. Aurora stares at them, unsure of who they are.

"L-League?" she asks somewhat tentatively.

"Uh, sort of," replies Nightwing.

"O-Oh." She performs the awkward bow.

Batman approaches. Aurora gives him a bow and stares him straight in the face.

"Me…nume...name...is Aurora." She speaks the sentence slowly, awkwardly. "H-help...me…please."

Batman's eyebrows furrow. "We will take you to a place for questioning. Then we will see if we help you. Understand?" Aurora nods. "We will need to knock you out. Are you okay with that?"

"L-Let me." The crosses in her eyes grow large and then completely disappear. She suddenly collapses, Blue Beetle lunging forward to catch her. Her legs make a thud, her wings tucking themselves into the disks which then reattach to her back. Superman and Batman give each other looks, exchanging unsaid words.

Batman turns his attention back to The Team.

"Take her to a secure location at the Watchtower. We will be there soon."

Nightwing nods and turns to the rest of The Team. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Hey! Sorry I updated a couple days late. This past week has been super tiring! Hope this chapter turned out to be better than the last. Between chapters I will edit the previous ones a little bit according to helpful criticism. I love learning how to write better.  
**

 **Fang, did I do better with the description or did I drag it out too far? Let me know!**

 **Please review! It lets me know that people are reading my story XD And thanks for reading!**

 **~Slayer**


	4. Interrogation

Aurora looks around her cell with curious eyes. The walls are an unnatural clean white. She's sitting in a metal chair in front of a metal table sitting in the center of the room. There are a few other chairs on the opposite side. To her front is a heavy metal door and to her left is a mirror. She looks behind her where a cot sits and then above her where a barred vent is. The alien tilts her head and breathes somewhat heavily. There's a lot of oxygen in this place, barely enough carbon dioxide. Oh well. Once the Earthlings enter the room breathing will become easy again. That is...if she can communicate to them. She frowns and nods her head. That will definitely be difficult. She's forgotten most of her English after all. Especially the difficult pronunciations. There was never a thought she would need to speak English one day. It was definitely never expected she would have to go to Earth. Earth of all places!

Of course, her planet thought English was a little redundant until the entire Justice League destruction fiasco. Rubicon was thankful the situation was resolved. If it wasn't, she wouldn't be here. Aurora sighs to herself. She is very happy that problem fixed itself. As for her problem…

Batman, Nightwing, Superman, Miss Martian, Aqualad, Blue Beetle, Flash, and a few other heroes stare at Aurora from behind the glass. Jaime finds her reactions odd. When the alien woke up, she was completely calm. The girl simply stood up and sat in the chair. She's been sitting there for a little over an hour, patiently waiting for someone to come through the door. The heroes watched her with curiosity, intrigued by her odd little behaviors, her dressed state, and her previous very broken English. They admit, it is slightly disturbing to see an alien from another world react to casually and calmly to her situation. She seems almost too ready for her predicament.

What surprised them the most, a little over fifteen minutes ago, after she stared at every nook and cranny of her cell, she stared at the mirror, tilting her head. The crosses in her eyes were turning left and right, growing and shrinking as she stared. Jaime was a little disturbed. It was almost as if she was staring into his eyes the entire time. There was even a point she got up and stood right in front of him, blankly staring at him through the mirror. The alien touched the mirror, the tip of her finger glowing a bright gold. Her eyes flashed a dim white. She moved away from the mirror a bit and looked every hero behind the glass in the eye. After that, she resumed her seat.

It was a little more than freaky. It was straight up creepy.

"I guess we should go in now. She knows we're here," mumbles Nightwing. Batman nods.

"Blue, come with us."

Jaime stiffens as the Dark Knight talks to him. He nods quickly and follows the bat, Nightwing, Flash, and Miss Martian through a dimly lit hall. Stopping in front of the heavy door, Batman inputs a code and the door slides open. Aurora's expression seems to brighten once she saw the heroes. They walk in, one at a time, Blue Beetle walking in last.

"You don't speak good English, right?" asks Nightwing. The alien nods. "Miss M, you're up."

The Martian nods and takes a seat. She looks Aurora in the eye. "I'm going to need access to your mind. Are you okay with that?" The alien nods. "I'm going to psychically teach you how to speak English. Understand?" Another nod from the alien. "Okay. This may hurt a bit."

Miss Martian's eyes glow green and the crosses in Aurora's grow. The gold alien winces as the crosses spin faster and faster.

 _Alert! Alien presence detected! Activating defense virus!_

'Cortex, negative! Override activated!'

'Wow, this is some mind you have, Aurora. You've seen a lot.'

'I've lived for a long time.'

'How long?'

'One thousand human years. On Rubicon, I would be considered sixteen.'

'I am going to teach you how to speak English now. Are you ready?'

'Cortex, activate language learning sequence. Create new file 'English.''

 _Creating...files ready._

The other heroes watch as the two aliens sit in silence. Their expressions remain neutral. Nightwing sighs. He hopes this doesn't take too long. They've already waited long enough for answers. He calms himself down. He just needs to be patient. Everyone here is here for a reason. He and Batman interrogate. Flash keeps her from escaping. Blue Beetle was the one who found her so he will tell them how she came as well as scan her to learn more about her body. Miss Martian is here to teach the alien how to speak proper English, which she is doing now.

The Martian's eyes stop glowing and the crosses in Aurora's stop spinning. She looks around at everyone. She's finally here. She did it! She's here with the Justice League, her and Rubicon's only hope.

"Let's begin," Batman says sternly. Aurora nods. "What is your name?"

"Aurora." Her speech is slow and awkward.

"Where do you come from?"

"Rubicon."

"If we ask a Green Lantern if the planet exists, will they say it does?"

"Yes."

"Blue Beetle, scan her."

"Uh...can you stand for me? It'll make it easier." Aurora nods and stands. The scanner function of the armor activates. "Skeletal structure is similar to a human's. The bones are hard but light and hollow. She seems to breathe carbon dioxide and produce oxygen. Her muscle system is similar to ours. She has two hearts and three stomachs. And...there seems to be a computer wired into her brain and a few other parts of her body."

"That is all correct." Her replies are still slow.

Blue sits down.

"Why is there a computer wired into your brain?" asks Nightwing.

"Every Rubi receives a central computing system at an adolescent age. It aids us in battle and normal life."

"Why did you come here?" Batman continues.

Aurora's face becomes stern and sad. "My home world Rubicon is entirely made up of water. It bears similar layers like Earth, but the surface is covered by liquid. Thus, there are two races of Rubi. I am of the Sun Rubi. We live in the sky. Above the water is a sky city covering the entire mass of the planet. In the water live the Nether Rubi. They consist of criminals we have banished into the water. Since then they have risen up against us, calling themselves the Adamantine. They wish to destroy the Sun Rubi as well as conquer the rest of the universe. I have been sent to Earth to request aid. Please help us."

Batman looks between the other heroes in the cell and then back to Aurora. "The other alien from today. Who was she?"

"She is known as Umbra, the Nether Rubi commander's right hand. She is extremely dangerous. Her mission is to follow me to Earth and eliminate the Justice League before I can receive help. Even though I have partially succeeded my mission, she will not cease until all of you are exterminated."

"Who is the commander?"

"Her name is Adriana. She is one of the first Rubi sent to the water. She was a general and Time Guardian who tried to topple the Sun Rubi."

"What's a Time Guardian?" asks Nightwing.

"Exactly what its name makes it to be. We guard the time stream. If someone tampers with it, we know and we take care of it. For example, Flash, we know your grandson Bart came from the future to prevent your world's Reach apocalypse." Flash gasps. "Due to it being in good intentions and not messing with the time stream, we allowed Bart-ten to continue."

"Ten?" asks Miss Martian.

"Ten: Rubinon word for high respect." Aurora's words are monotone, almost as if she's programed to say it just that way. Aurora looks between the heroes. "Is something troubling you all?"

"Your armor. Your powers. Blue said there's a reason behind its forging," says Batman.

"Long ago the Reach came to Rubicon in search of another planet to conquer. I was not alive then. This was when all of Rubicon was united and when we all lived in the sky. We discovered the one meant to betray us and captured him. We used the technology of his mech to create our own armor. This armor's sole purpose was for destroying Reach technology. Do not misunderstand. The armor wasn't based off Reach technology. We simply made a weapon to be used against their own."

"What about your powers?" Jaime is very interested to know that part.

"Simple telekinesis, enhanced strength, ability to shoot supercharged light particles, and as an apprentice Time Guardian, I have the potential to control time itself."

"Control time?" Batman raises an eyebrow.

"Every Guardian has the ability. For me, it comes often as an accident I have no control over. I have the power, it's been proven and tested. However, it has proven difficult for me to control. Therefore, I do not use the ability often due to this. With our armor, we also have enhanced speed."

"What are your armor's stats?"

"I fail to see how this is important. Rubicon is losing time."

"It is essential to know what you're capable of because we will test you before we help you."

"Is this not test enough?"

"We don't know if you're lying to us about something. You need to verify yourself by working with The Team."

"The Team? Explain."

"Covert team of younger heroes."

"I see. Very well. Armor enhances strength by 65%. Speed is enhanced 45%. Senses are enhanced 25%. Vitality is enhanced 40%. Defense is enhanced 70%. Light particle beams enhanced 40%. Flight enhanced 120%."

"Why 120%? You can fly just fine," says Blue Beetle. Aurora looks at him and tilts her head. Her eyes flash and she comes to a conclusion.

"Explaining would require more boring information about the culture of Rubicon. I am sure you do not need to waste your time on such a trivial matter as wings and flight. Just know that my flight is enhanced greatly. I will explain in due time when we have a better opportunity."

"Aurora is right, Blue." Nightwing gives Jaime the look.

Batman continues. "We acknowledge your plea for help. After a two-month evaluation, we will determine if we go to Rubicon and who will. We will arrange a place for you to stay. You will attend school but when you are on official hero business your name is Angel. Understood?"

"Yes, Batman-ten."

"You and The Team must also find a way to dispatch Umbra once she shows herself again."

"Yes, Batman-ten. I hope this interrogation went well and you received all valuable information."

"Blue, we will arrange for your family members to take a vacation. You will stay behind and watch over Aurora, who will be staying at your home. Nightwing, Miss Martian, and others will come to check up on you two regularly."

"What?!"

"Is there a problem?" Batman glares heavily at Jaime. The boy shakes under the bat's stern gaze and sighs in defeat.

"No, sir. No problem."

"Good. We will get you normal clothes for your school activities, Aurora. We will meet again."

"Thank you for everything. I mean it. Thank you. Rubicon may be saved." Aurora smiles a bright smile. Jaime couldn't help but feel warm. She's like a sun.

The heroes exit the cell and the lights dim. Aurora stands, taking this as a sign to sleep. She lays on her cot and stares at the wall. It's a shame Rubi don't sleep. This is going to be a boring night. But still, she can't believe she made it. Falling out of her ship while it was under attack was totally worth it! Too bad Umbra followed her, but sooner or later she will exterminate the Nether Rubi before she can harm anyone else. The dark alien has already harmed enough people. Aurora has decided to be the one to take the alien down. It does not matter that they are of the same planet. No. All she needs to know to get the job done is that if she lets the Nether Rubi live someone will surely die.

These thoughts flood Aurora's consciousness. The Cortex whines about keeping her thoughts organized and form an attack strategy next time she faces her enemy. She could not concentrate. She's too excited to meet this Team those heroes talked about. But two months? You've got to be kidding! Rubicon could be destroyed in that time span. She'll have to request permission to contact her home world and explain the situation. Aurora tosses and turns. This cot is super uncomfortable.

Tomorrow is a new day. New home, new life, new friends, and a new routine. She will try to continue her Time practices, but she doesn't want to destroy the boy's only home. Besides, she read somewhere that Earthlings usually get one home at a time. On Rubicon, the sky city is divided by five quadrants. You get a home in each. It's easy to live such a way with a super huge planet, and ten to fifteen Rubi are born a year. It's not that it's hard to reproduce. They don't. But that will be explained later. After all, she doesn't need to think about such things the day before her new life begins.

She can hardly wait. But she's ready to turn herself off if the Cortex keeps yelling at her.

* * *

 **Aaaaand chapter four! Hope this chapter cleared a few things up. It mostly functioned for explaining the plot in greater detail. Also a few things about Aurora in general. I decided an interrogation would be perfect. So that's what a few things lead up to. Hope you all understand a little more now.  
**

 **I'll be honest. Everything that happens in a chapter happens for a reason. For example, the meteor shower, the prophecy, the way Umbra was introduced, and this lovely interrogation chapter. If something happens in a chapter, don't doubt its reasoning for being there. Its most likely there for a reason. Who knows what it will be? A driblet of fanservice here. A dabble of foreshadowment there. Maybe a comedic scene? It might be there just to brighten you up before a super depressing chapter.**

 **You shall never truly know. Maybe. I might just explain. Huehuehue...  
**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyways! Leave a review! We all love them! Thank you for the follows, favorites, helpful reviews, and just reviews in general! I am just overjoyed you guys are enjoying this! Thanks again!**

 **~Slayer**


	5. Teammates

Aurora decided to get up early. She sat up in her bed and stared at the door across the room. She could break it down. It's possible. As she mentioned before, her armor enhances her strength. Aurora continues to stare. Her stomach makes a light rumble. She frowns. She needs sustenance. Standing up, she walks around her cell.

'Cortex, scan for sustenance.'

 _Scanning...there is a large amount in a facility on the north side._

When they come to get her she'll need to ask for some. But for now, she'll make do. She sits down and stares at the door.

* * *

Batman and Captain Atom walk down the hall. They stop in front of the door to Aurora's cell. They open it, finding the alien staring at the door. She smiles and jumps to her feet, eager to see what's outside of her cell, even though her Cortex scanned the Watchtower and gave her a blueprint of the building. She really wants to see where Earth's heroes plan everything.

The three of them walk down the hall, Batman and Captain Atom sandwiching Aurora between them. She feels awkward. Not just because she's with some of Earth's most awesome heroes, but because she doesn't know what's going on. She has a vague idea, but she doesn't know Earth customs very well. Or their culture. It's so diverse it's confusing. She doesn't know what to do. And so she keeps walking. They enter a very open space. Aurora looks around in awe. You can see outer space through the glass. There's plants surrounding the building itself. Is that how they are producing their oxygen? Smart.

Aurora breathes a little heavily. It's somewhat difficult to breathe now that she's out of her cell full of all the carbon dioxide. Now she's surrounded by a lot of O2. She's lucky there's two humans with her.

They walk to a new portion of the building. The blueprint made by the Cortex said that this is the sustenance facility. There are a few other heroes in the room. One looks almost just like Superman and the other is the Martian from yesterday. Aurora smiles slightly but then bumps into the Batman when he abruptly stops in front of her. She lets out a small squeak and apologizes.

"Superboy, this is Aurora. She's a new member of The Team."

Aurora looks around Batman and waves. "Greetings."

"Uh...hi." Superboy waves back with an awkward half smile half frown on his face.

Aurora frowns. She feels slightly out of place among these people. It makes her a little nervous. She walks so she's not behind Batman who is about two feet taller than she is. The alien puffs her cheeks. She hates being short.

"Conner, where's the rest of The Team?" Captain Atom asks.

"Uh... I think Blue is doing something at home. La'gaan is at Atlantis. Nightwing and Aqualad are in the briefing room and I don't know much about everyone else."

"Call them in. We're debriefing them on the other alien that needs to be taken care of." Aurora looks at the silver man in surprise. "We also have a new member of the team that can help with the debriefing."

"I can? O-of course. I shall help in any way possible." Aurora does a small bow.

"I'll tell Aqualad." Superboy walks out of the room. Next thing the golden alien knew, a blur of green knocks into her.

"Hi! I'm M'gann. I'm the Martian that taught you English yesterday. Of course, then you only knew my alias. It's great to have you here."

Aurora blushes and shakes the alien's hands. "Thank you very much. It is an honor to be here."

"I'm kinda excited to get to know you."

"Same. I am ecstatic to meet you all. I hope I can find a place among you."

"Let's go sit down while we wait for everybody else."

Aurora nods and the Martian drags her into another room. Captain Atom looks at them with amusement. Batman's face stays the same. As usual. Aurora and M'gann sit on a couch. The gold alien looks at the object in wonder. It's super soft! And bouncy! Aurora bounces on the couch and M'gann laughs.

"I'm excited for you! I can't wait for you to meet the rest of the team!"

"I am a little nervous. I do not know your customs very well. I fear I will make myself look unpleasant."

"You'll be fine. You're not the first alien we've met. I'm an alien myself."

Aurora smiles. "That is reassuring."

" _Recognized: Kid Flash B-2-3, Wonder Girl B-2-1, Robin B-2-0."_

Aurora looks at the shiny tube in interest. New friends! A blonde girl wearing a...tracksuit? Is that what Earthlings call it? She came out and looks at Aurora. She smiles and flies over. The gold alien feels a little jealous. She can't fly without her wings. Looking at the other two people, she sees the dorky kid from yesterday dressed up in yellow. The other kid looks a little serious, dressed in a full body suit with a cape. If Aurora was dressed like that, she would feel suffocated. It's customary to show skin on Rubicon. How interesting to see that on Earth it...isn't.

"Hi! I'm Cassie! I'm also called Wonder Girl. That's Robin and Kid Flash."

Aurora turns to Bart. "I recall meeting you last night. It is a pleasure to formally meet."

"So crash! Another alien! At least you're not hell-bent on conquering our planet."

"Um...thank you?" Aurora looks at Robin. "You do not speak very much. Do you prefer not to?"

"No. Its just I don't know what to say."

"I see. Well I suppose this is when I introduce myself." Aurora stands from her place on the couch. "I am Aurora. I'll be the new member of your team. On business, I would prefer to be called Angel."

"Angel? Crash. I guess its because of your wings, right?"

Aurora nods. "Would you all like to see them up close?" Everyone nods enthusiastically, causing the alien to blush at their excitement. She does not understand. They are just wings. Then again, she comes from a planet where 60% of the population has wings. She turns so that her back faces them. M'gann moves to stand with the other three. The disks remove themselves from Aurora's back, leaving a hole showing her back which is covered by many linear bright blue lines. The lines glow as well as a few places on the disks which now float in the air. Aurora's eyes flash and the golden wings spring free from the disks. "Feel free to touch them."

Bart is the first to step up to touch them. He runs his fingers over the feathers. Wow. They're soft but the ends are sharp. Examining them closer, he sees the feathers are made of meticulously cut metal, the metal so smooth and polished it feels like soft material. Brushing his fingers on the ends, they cut through the material of his suit and through his skin, drawing blood. Bart hisses in pain and sucks on his thumb. Aurora frowns.

"Sorry. That doesn't usually happen. I suppose a Rubi's skin is thicker than a human's," says the gold alien sheepishly.

"That's okay. Your wings are still super pretty. What are they made of?" M'gann and Cassie approach and touch the feathers. Aurora smiles a small smile.

"It is a Rubicon metal called Allanon. It is near indestructible and extremely light weight."

Nightwing enters the room. "Time to go in the briefing room. We'll wait for everyone else in there."

As the four walk into the briefing room, Aurora stores her wings away. Cassie hooks her arm around Aurora and smiles. "We'll be good friends! Promise me you will?"

"O-Of course." The alien feels awkward as Cassie continues to keep her arm around her shoulders as they enter the briefing room. Staring in awe, Aurora can't help but gawk at the large room with advanced technology. Earth is slowly catching up to Rubicon. However, it is still far behind. Feeling impressed, Aurora sits with her new friends. The Boy Wonder still confuses the alien though. He doesn't seem to be very happy.

 _Running scan...scan indicates that subject is feeling depressed due to chemical imbalances. Conclusion: puberty._

Aurora sighs. Poor guy. She's heard about what humans go through during puberty. It sounds horrid. Rubies are lucky no such thing happens to them. After all, they mostly rely on their Cortex than emotions. Well, the more mature Rubi anyway. She's still young and relies on her emotions. She better not bother the boy. After becoming friends with him, she doesn't want to ruin it. The thought of ruining what she has now makes her sad. She hopes she can live up to their expectations.

Not long after, more young heroes poor into the room. Aurora again stares at all the humans. She gets up in a hurry, causing Cassie to flail in surprise. Hurrying around the room so she can meet everybody, Aurora inspects all the new people. Especially the one known as La'gaan. His amphibious qualities intrigues her. He didn't know what to do what the female alien circled around his body, coming within his personal bubble to inspect his webbed ears. She even poked them. He had to admit, it was kind of cute. She eventually walked in front of him, bowed, and smiled, giving him her name.

"Uh...I'm La'gaan."

"La...goon?"

"No. I'm called Lagoon Boy but my name is La'gaan."

"La...guun. La...gannnnnnn...I apologize. I just learned proper English last night."

He smirks. "Its alright. Just make sure you get my name right eventually."

Aurora frowns. "Is that a warning or friendly...joking?"

"Uh...joking."

"I see! Thank you!"

And the girl continued inspecting everyone else. She could not get over Karen's shrinking suit. After she had fangirled over every hero, Nightwing and Aqualad stood in front of them. Everyone gave them their full attention. Seeing everyone do this, Aurora did so as well.

"Okay, everyone," begins Nightwing, "you've been called in for a special assignment. While it will not be put in action at the moment, you will be briefed so that you may have time to prepare as this one is very dangerous."

"Indeed. It includes an alien from the planet Rubicon, the same one Aurora has come from. I am sure you are all acquainted by now." Aqualad turns to Aurora. He gestures for her to approach. Feeling nervous, she does so. She stands in front of her new found friends. She sees Blue Beetle among them. Gulping she turns to Aqualad.

"Aqualad-ten, do you have an image of the subject?" He shakes his head. "Then will you allow me to provide one?" He nods. Lifting her arm so that her palm faces upward, the armor glows and produces an image of Umbra. La'gaan whistles. Aurora sighs. Males. "This is Umbra, a Nether Rubi. There are two separated races on my home world Rubicon. The Nether Rubi and the Sen Rubi. I am a Sun Rubi. We are at war. I came to Earth seeking the aid of its heroes. She came to stop me by eliminating the Justice League." Some gasps. "We must exterminate her before she hurts anyone else. I will give aid the best I could, but every set of armor is different. I could guess the stats of her armor but that would require another confrontation."

"What would be the best method of getting rid of her wings?" asks Nightwing. "She seems to rely on them a lot."

"A fatal flaw of the Rubi. Yes, we all rely on our wings, perhaps a little too much. To destabilize or destroy the disks would require much force. I estimate Superman can do it, but to breach her defenses would be challenging. She came with armor enhanced to fight the Justice League in a battle royale, meaning she can fight many Leaguers at the same time. The Nether Rubi are slightly more advanced in terms of technology than the Sun Rubi."

"So to take her down would require...everybody?"

"Yes."

Nightwing sighs. "When do you think she'll try and kill us next?"

"Within the month. She is likely regaining her strength. An output of energy like earlier requires a certain amount of time resting. That means she is 'turned off.' I cannot track her until she regains consciousness"

"Until then, prepare yourselves and welcome Aurora. She will be called Angel while on Team Business. If you need her for whatever reason, she is staying at Blue's place. Dismissed." Aqualad turns to Nightwing. "This is somewhat frightening. An alien race can equip one of its members with enough power to take on many members of the Justice League at one time. If this race can, how many others can as well?"

"I don't know. Now that other worlds know about us, I doubt this is the last distress call we'll get. We'll need to prepare ourselves in the future for things like this." Nightwing frowns deeply. This is all disturbing. If this Umbra has the power to do such a thing, does Aurora have that kind of power as well. Looking the alien over, he feels a sense of doubt. She has the _potential_. That doesn't mean she can or will achieve such power. And he highly doubts she can take down Superman. After all, the guy's a Kryptonian. Her race sounds like a bunch of flower people while his sounds like a dangerous chemical reaction.

Aurora joins the crowd of people, many of whom welcome her with smiles. She smiles back happily. Its nice to have new friends. Coming to Earth meant a start of a new life. She doesn't have many friends on Rubicon. Maybe one or two, but they are fellow apprentices of Time Guardians so they didn't get to do a lot in the first place. The alien continues looking around for Blue Beetle. He was just here. She needs to find him so she can see what her temporary home looks like. Seeing Cassie she rushes over.

"Cassie-uut, have you seen Blue Beetle-uut?"

"Uut?"

"Uut: Rubinon word for friend."

"Uh...I think he went into the kitchen. You're lucky. You get to stay at Jaime's place." She blushes slightly. Curious, Aurora orders the Cortex to scan the human.

 _Scan indicates a chemical imbalance. Conclusion: subject harbors strong feelings towards the one known as Blue Beetle._

'Cortex, this subject is known as Cassie.'

 _Acknowledged. Recognizing subject as Cassie._

'Rewrite 'Blue Beetle' as Jaime.'

 _Rewriting...subject known as Blue Beetle is now known as Jaime._

Cassie snaps Aurora back to reality. "Me and M'gann are going to pick out some clothes for you. What colors do you like?"

"Um..." She's never got to pick out what colors she wears! You just get whatever matches your hair. She thinks of gold but then changes her mind. She smiles. "I would like to try black or white. I've never chosen my own clothes. If you think something would suit me, I would like to try that as well. Thank you very much!"

Aurora wanders around the Watchtower until she finds what the humans call the kitchen. She sees Blue Beetle rummaging through cupboards for a snack. She taps his shoulder and he turns around.

"Hello. Um...what are you doing?"

"Looking for something to eat?"

"Is there anything I can try? I require sustenance. I would be very thankful."

"Uh sure." He hands her a bag of chips. She opens it and pops one in her mouth. Her eyes widen and her cheeks turn a little pink.

"There is nothing like this on Rubicon! This is delectable! Absolutely delicious!"

Blue smirks. "You know, you could just say its tasty."

"I thought I just did."

"You did but it was pretty...lengthy." He shrugs his shoulders.

"I see. In Rubinon, it is customary to speak with complicated long words. I will have to get used to speaking like an Earthling. It will most likely take all of the two months here on Earth."

"Or you could just say smaller words. That'll get you there quick."

"But...I would sound uneducated."

"Its not normal for humans to speak like that. If you wanna fit in at my school then you'll have to learn how to talk like a regular human."

"Oh." Aurora thinks that over. Makes sense."I will try. Erm...may we leave? I wish to see what my living quarters look like. Uh...I mean your home."

"Sure." He walks out of the kitchen, the alien following close behind. She's excited to see what a human house looks like. They approach the zeta tube. Jaime teaches Aurora how to input her name, telling her to use Angel instead of Aurora. She was confused why she had to. She should be honest with the machine. It took a little explaining for her to understand the machines on Earth don't speak to you unless programmed to.

"Aurora!" Cassie and M'gann approach with two bags.

"We got you some clothes," says M'gann, handing the other alien a bag while Cassie hands her the other.

"You'll find some clothes and a couple other things like brushes, makeup, a toothbrush and some toothpaste and other stuff." Cassie shows her some of the things she listed and a few others, explaining functions and how to use them. The alien nods, eyes wide with curiosity. Jaime stands next to them a little awkwardly, not knowing what to do with himself in this situation. Cassie and M'gann hug Aurora, the alien freezing in place.

Are they declaring war on her? No way! They just became friends.

 _Chemical signs indicate this gesture is a form of friendship._

Oh. So its a good thing on Earth. Thank goodness. She hugs back, smiling. This feels nice. She's never gotten one for...obvious reasons. She wishes hugs could be like this on Rubicon. Her two new friends withdraw from the hug. Aurora frowns. She wishes it didn't end. It was quite nice.

"Call us if you need us. Jaime can teach you how to use the phone and our numbers are on this piece of paper. See you! And have fun." M'gann smiles. Cassie smirks.

"But not _too_ much fun."

Aurora frowns. "I do not understand. Why would I have _too_ much fun?"

Cassie raises an eyebrow. "Because you'll be staying along. With a guy."

"I fail to see how that is relevant."

"Oh. Whatever. You'll be fine! Now get going!" Cassie pushes Aurora so that the alien is standing in front of the zeta tube. The human girl sighs in relief. Aurora doesn't understand what sex is or any of that. The poor alien doesn't seem to understand the concept of boys in general. Awesome!

Jaime inputs the location.

 _"Recognized: Blue Beetle B-2-2, Angel B-2-7."_

Aurora gasps as she's transported to a new location. This is gonna be so super amazing!

* * *

 **Aaaaaaand chapter 5! Its really fun writing this. I've never updated a story so much during the summer. Seriously. I haven't done much during summer for the last three years I've been on here.**

 **Everyone will instantly hate me when I ask this but...has anyone seen that episode of Teen Titans GO when Starfire took everyone to her home planet? Remember when Cyborg shook the fat green things tentacle and accidentally declared war on them in the name of the Tamerans? That's the inspiration for the hugging thing. I think it would be funny if a human went to Rubicon and hugged every Rubi they saw. All. Out. War. On that human. Poor guy! I just laugh thinking about that!**

 **And don't you give me that "Teen Titans GO is trash" crap. I know its trash. But you know what? Its funny trash. We all have opinions. Get over it. Go rant about it in some forum instead of my reviews. It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!**

 **Now, about the story, how did you guys like it? There'll be more action again. Soon. Eventually. When I get there. Tell me what you think her first day of school will be like? Feel free to ask questions, give helpful criticism, and the such.**

 **And I just got a new keyboard. Turns out the backspace is super small and all the keys are smaller than what I'm used to in general. If there any mistakes, like a slash, please tell me. I probably missed it. Ehehehe**

 **Thanks for reading! Bye!**

 **~Slayer**


	6. Home

Aurora bursts through Jaime's front door, looking around with wide eyes. She has to say, she's more than excited. She's absolutely pumped! This is the first alien house she's been to, and its a human's house! How cool is that?! Okay, maybe not so cool to a human, but to an alien its pretty sweet. Aurora wanders throughout the home, through the living room, kitchen, dawn the hall and into each room. When she entered Jaime's, or what she guessed is Jaime's because of all the clothes everywhere, she looked through all his drawers, bounced up and down on his bed, and even looked through his closet.

"H-Hey! Hey! Don't go through that stuff!"

"Why not?" Aurora walks out of the closet with one of his shirts hanging off her head like an Indian headdress.

Jaime sighs and pulls it off of her. "Because this is my room. On Earth, its not cool to look through other people's stuff."

"I apologize. I did not know."

And so Aurora hurries off to wander the rest of the house. Jaime sighs. He's gonna have to keep her on a tight leash. He follows her into his parents bedroom and finds her repeatedly flushing the toilet in the bathroom. She's in awe, gasping every time the water goes down.

"Its called a toilet," he says.

"A fascinating device. What is it for?" Flush, flush, flush.

He grabs her hand and brings it away from the knob. "It gets rid of your poop and pee. And don't do that. It wastes electricity. That makes it cost more."

"It costs you to use electricity?" Aurora looks at him again with those large curious gold eyes. She pulls her hand away from his. They've been touching for too long.

"Yeah. We have to pay."

"On Rubicon, we have devices that generate electricity in our own living facilities. Ahem. I mean home."

"Not on Earth." He walks away. "You can stay in my parent's room. Just make sure you wash the sheets before you use the bed."

"Sheets?" She skips right behind him. "What are...sheets?"

"The covers we put on the bed."

"I see." Aurora skips ahead and wanders into his little sister's room. Seeing the small bed and toys, she picks one up and examines it. Its a strange stuffed person made of cloth? What is its function? It seems to be completely useless. "Jaime, what is this and what is its function?"

Jaime walks into the room and takes the toy from her. Aurora gives him a puzzled look. "Its a toy."

"A toy?"

"A doll. Children play with it. Please don't touch the stuff in here. It belongs to my sister."

"Oh. I apologize. I suppose I should refrain myself. My actions appear to be irritating you."

"A little. Don't worry too much about it. I know you're an alien and this must all seem like a big field trip to you."

"Not at all! This is a mission! Being here is just a bonus." Aurora smiles. Jaime feels warm again. He puts the toy down. He walks out with Aurora close behind, following him to the kitchen. She sits down at the island and watches as me makes tacos. Examining the room further, Aurora sees the many devices used in a human kitchen. She asks the Cortex and Jaime about each object, including spoons, knives, spatulas, the microwave, and the refrigerator. The human ended up explaining most things due the Cortex not being able to identify the objects in the first place. Aurora made sure the Cortex documented each object so she can show her two friends on Rubicon just how interesting Earth is.

Jaime sets the ingredients on the island in front of Aurora. Seeing the alien eye the objects curiously, he smiles and tells her which ones are which.

"...And this is lettuce and this is cheese."

"Very interesting! I am more than excited to taste the meal you are preparing!"

"I thought you'd still be hungry."

"After all the energy I consumed coming here and battling the Nether, I do need sustenance."

"Just call it food."

He turns the stove on and sets a frying pan on top. Looking at the food in front of her Aurora figured she might as well help. Using telekinesis, she lifts the tortillas and the oil, floating them over to Jaime. He looks at them, surprised, but shrugs and grabs them. It continued like that. Whenever he needed something, she would levitate them over to him. When he finished using an object, she would levitate them back to the island.

"So if you can make stuff float, can't you just float yourself?"

"Yes, but it is considered useless because we have wings."

"Aren't your wings just part of the armor though?" He's frying the fourth tortilla.

"No. We do have wings. They are marked onto our person. They serve as things to channel the energy we output and control it. It is possible for a Rubi with these markings to release their wings, but it is extremely difficult. The armor serves as aid. To make it easier."

"That's why your flight is enhanced."

"That is correct."

"Another tip: try using 'that's'"

"It still sounds uneducated but I will try."

Not long after Jaime has made enough shells for the two of them to eat three each. He puts together Aurora's first taco so she can learn how. She takes a bite out of it and her eyes widen. Exclaiming with her mouth full, she let's him know just how delicious they are.

"Do people on Rubicon even eat?"

"Our food is very bland. On Earth, your food is very colorful! I must take some with for when we go to Rubicon!"

"You're that sure the League will go?"

Aurora nods, moving on to her second taco. She takes a bite and continues talking with her mouth full. "I am very sure. They do not need to send many. Just the one known as Superman will do. A Kryptonian will exterminate Adriana with ease!"

"Really?"

"On Rubicon, we considered Kryptonians gods before their planet exploded. We have our own divine beings, but Kryptonians were the embodiment of those beings. That is what we believed. Meeting a real Kryptonian...wow! I hope I can get his fingerprints before we leave."

"Why?"

"It would be what Earthlings call an autograph or a sign of friendship. Sharing finger prints on Rubicon was quite common. It is also a greeting. We touch fingers. See?" Aurora grabs Jaime's hand and touches the tips of his fingers with hers. The tips of her fingers flash gold where they're touching his. "There," she says after eating the final bite of her second taco, "We have exchanged finger prints. I must do it with Cassie and M'gann so we may officially become friends!" Her legs swing. "I cannot wait! I am too excited!"

"You're really happy to be here, aren't you?"

She nods, shoving the third taco into her mouth. Wow. He's barely started his first one.

"Intergalactic travel has been my wish since I have been able to imagine! This is a very unique planet. No other being in the universe uses toilets!"

"What do people on Rubicon use?"

Aurora blushes. "You do not need to know. It is very repulsive."

"Okay then."

"Are you going to finish those?" The alien licks her fingers clean of taco juice. Jaime shrugs. He hands her one of his tacos. Smiling widely, she eats half of it in one bite.

"Here, its totally okay, but in public and around other people, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full. Just letting you know."

Aurora nods, finishing her taco and grabbing the bags she got from her two new best friends. Maybe she should look through them? She chose black and white because they are generic colors on Rubicon. She wonders what other colors they have chosen for her. "Where are the changing rooms? I wish to try on my new garments."

"Call them clothes. And down the hall, first door to your right."

Aurora stands up with the bags and follows Jaime's directions. She enters the small little room, seeing a washing station and what Jaime calls a toilet, as well as a large basin with a silver faucet. Interesting device. She will ask Jaime what it is later.

Rummaging through the contents of her bags, she pulls out three outfits. Laying them out across the sink, she examines them and then herself in the mirror. Wow. Her hair is a mess from her battle with the Nether. Ew. She finds what her friends calla brush and run it through her hair. She squeals in excitement. An interesting and useful object! She must introduce it to Rubicon! She pressed on gold gems on her wrists and her armor on her upper body shrinks, forming bracelets on each wrist with the gold gems. She presses another gold gem on the center of her hip guard, the armor on the lower half of her body shrinking into a plain white belt. Aurora slips her boots off, pressing gold gems on the backs of the heels. They turn into white stylish boots like the ones the Black Canary was wearing. She saw her behind her cell mirror.

Setting the boots aside, she goes through a bag and pulls out the note. There seems to be some extra scribbles beneath the numbers. _"Sorry we had to guess your bra size. Will C work? Let us know if it doesn't fit :)"_

Bra? What is a bra? Aurora looks through the bag for such an item. She pulls out this white...weird looking thing. Eww. Women on Earth wear such repulsive objects? She gives it a disgusted look. How is one supposed to put it on?

After some time experimenting, Aurora finally manages to get it on. She looks at herself in the mirror. So her top is covered. They said there is something else she needs to put on. She grabs an article of clothing out of the bag. Turning it over in her hands, she looks at it quizzically. Humans really like layering on clothing. She shrugs. To fit in, she will need to do the same. She pulls it on. Okay, so what Cassie and M'gann called undergarments are on now. Next, clothes! Grabbing a random outfit off the sink, she examines them. These do not resemble the armor of her world. It has been heard that humans once wore armor on a daily basis. Maybe it was a different time period?

Aurora pulls the white tank top over her head, sticking her arms through the head hole and an arm hole. She doesn't understand! How is she supposed to put them on if they don't put themselves on? Messing around with the clothing, she eventually figures out how its put on and moves on to the black skirt. She peers through the hole in the clothing. Is this where the legs go? She slips her legs through and pulls it up. Aurora looks in the mirror. Huh. Not too bad. Simple. Nodding in approval, she packs away the rest, figuring she can try them on later. She needs a reboot.

Wandering out of the bathroom, Aurora finds Jaime in his bedroom reading a magazine. He looks up at her and raises an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"All I need to do is change the covers of the bed correct?"

"Uh...while you took forever in there, I did it for you. I thought you can't sleep."

"Correct, but I do shut off. It is similar to sleeping, but we do not dream and all bodily functions turn off. It is a chance to give the Cortex time to reboot and restart system functions. It is a computer. It does need time to cool off. It is unhealthy to let it run for days at a time."

"Uh...go ahead then."

Aurora bows. "Thank you very much."

"Uh sure. How long are you gonna be out?"

"Um...does school start tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Its Tuesday tomorrow. The League must've signed you up overnight."

"Thank you again!" She finds her way back to Jaime's parent's room and closes the door behind her. How interesting the doors don't slide shut. Oh well. Lying on the bed, she closes her eyes.

'Cortex, shut down and check systems. Restart 6:00 in the morning tomorrow.'

 _Acknowledged. Shutting off..._

Aurora couldn't stop thinking about her first day of school as the Cortex turns off. Not soon after, her thoughts turn black and she loses consciousness.

* * *

 **Chapter 6! Pow-pow-pow-powwwwwww!** **Sorry about all the typos in the last chapter. I went back and fixed as many as I could. I'm so embarrassed you guys had to read that! I hope there aren't as many in this chapter. I hope there aren't any at all! Tell me if you find any!**

 **Fang, I tried my varying my sentence starters more but I guess its such a habit I had a hard time thinking of ways to vary them. Can you give me more words? If that's okay with you, I mean. Thanks again for all the help!**

 **Review, follow, and favorite if you liked this! Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!**

 **If its night time have a wonderful tomorrow!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **~Slayer**


	7. Annihilation

_Restarting systems..._

Umbra's eyes slowly open, the crosses twisting and dilating. Her eyes wander around the strange cave she's in. Interesting. How did she get here? Slowly sitting up, she further examines the dull cave. Consoles of Earth technology sit against the tan walls. A large aircraft vehicle sits on a runway, and armored doors cover what would be the opening to the cave. Umbra moves to stand, but gasps when she sees her wrists and ankles are bound together. Her eyebrow furrows. Someone thinks these puny things can contain HER? Who dares to bound a god?!

"Oh, you're awake, _alien_." Umbra turns, crosses shrinking in hostility. A dark woman dressed in tan and yellow, with a golden crown and long black hair, walks forward, walking with a regal air. She stops before her, forcing the dark alien to turn her body. Umbra looks up at the woman, dark red eyes glowing, a scowl on her pale face, and the deep, dark bags under her eyes making her look deadly creepy. The woman scowls in return. "I am Queen Bee. You took rest in my country, Bialya."

"So?"

"How dare you cross my borders without permission, alien. This is not your planet, and this is definitely _not_ your country."

"And how dare you bind a god? This planet might as well be mine."

"A god? Pft! You were passed out in a cave in my desert."

"That is right. I am a god. A god to you and your pathetic species. Allow me to show you just how pathetic and helpless you are." Umbra pulls her wrists apart, Queen Bee smirking. There is no way she can break those cuffs. Devastation had a difficult time breaking them. Mammoth did too. How could this puny thing think she can break them? To the woman's surprise and disbelief, the alien easily broke apart the cuffs on her wrists and her ankles. Umbra stood to her full height, roughly the same size as Queen Bee. The woman looks upon the Rubi in terror. How?!

"H-How?! Not even my strongest henchmen could break them easily!"

"Do those henchmen have the strength equal to the Kryptonian on your world?" The dictator's eyes widen. "I am a god, you worthless swine! I am from Rubicon! This armor and I shall exterminate all of the Justice League and then, and only then, will the Adamantines come to take your planet. Where will you be when your world's mightiest heroes fall? You all will become slaves, even you."

"Y-You are an enemy of the Justice League?" The woman smiles. Maybe there is a way out of this. "I am of an organization called The Light. We are enemies of the League as well. Why don't we...help each other?"

The aliens eyes glow beneath her slanting straight bangs. What could this woman be planning? "I will need to ask permission from my superiors. But what I am mostly concerned with is _how_ you can help me." Queen Bee's face falls a little. How can The Light help this alien? They have nothing to offer. Umbra smirks. "That is what I thought. I suppose _you_ can help me."

"H-How?"

Umbra smirks darkly, her mouth twisting high up at the corners, the center of her lip dipping slightly. She walks up to Queen Bee close enough to get in the woman's face. Umbra's eyes widen, the glowing red orb growing intensely. What came from her mouth was a demonic voice. _**"Give me control of your country!"**_

Queen Bee jumps away, a look of white hot terror across her face. "Never! Attack her!"

Devastation, Shimmer, and Mammoth quickly run to be in front of their dictator. Soldiers pour from every nook and cranny of the cave, surrounding the alien on all sides. They point their guns at Umbra, the alien smiling sickly and darkly. Its almost like she's in medieval Europe! All the soldiers pointed their spears at her like this once.

Then she brought the plague.

Umbra's wings spring free of their disks, their purple-silverness shimmering in the faint light. She pumps them hard, taking off into the air. The wings open up wide, spreading apart, glowing a dark purple. Feathers shoot from her wings, impaling themselves in every part of half of the soldiers' bodies. The other half ran and took cover behind different objects, aiming their guns at Umbra. Shimmer, Devastation, and Mammoth escort Queen Bee from the air plane hanger and to another part of the mountain. The soldiers let loose, shooting at Umbra with battle cries. The alien sighs. She thought this would be more fun.

Her wings convert to their shields. Bullets ping off of them. The soldiers look at Umbra with wide eyes. How are they supposed to defeat that. The shields convert back to wings. Umbra outstretches her arms and spread apart her fingers. Eyes flashing the dull red, the guns fly up out of the soldiers' hands. They turn in the air, each one pointing at its previous owner. Umbra's fingers twitch, the guns shooting their rain of bullets. Screams are heard throughout the hanger. Once Umbra's Vertex confirmed there are no more signs of life, Umbra made the guns shoot at the dead bodies more.

 _Umbra, that tactic was unnecessary._

'We don't want any surprises. I want to make sure they are all dead. Besides, the blood squirting out is amusing.'

Floating back down to the ground, Umbra tracks her target. The Vertex scans the area, revealing traces of heat in the shapes of footsteps leading out of the hanger. Walking in that direction, guns levitating behind her, Umbra proceeds looking for her target. She walks down a tight corridor. She folds her wings back into the disks, said disks reconnecting to her back. The alien continues on her way, eyes glowing in the dark tunnel. Farther down the corridor, Queen Bee and her three henchmen sit in a reinforced room. Even though the dictator is sure the room won't protect her against this being, knowing the walls are reinforced gives her some comfort.

Shimmer quietly opens the door, peeking through it. The alien isn't outside their room. Cool. She slips out of the room. Raising her fists, ready for a fight, she turns to look around the corner of the part sectioned from the corridor. Two glowing red orbs float in the air down the hall. Shimmer squints, seeing the outline of Umbra approaching. The shadows around her almost conceals her. Shimmer wouldn't have been able to notice the alien if it weren't for said alien's glowing eyes. More light shines upon Umbra, making her skin glow a tinted white, the shadows on her armor and her face, along with the glowing eyes, makes her look like a demon.

Gulping, Shimmer quickly goes back around the corner, breathing quickly.

'Vertex, did you see that?'

 _Affirmative. Target hides within the cell the obstacle guards._

'May I kill it?'

 _Negative. A more effective tactic would be to let it live. Maim it. It will be needed for when you take control of the target's country._

'Acknowledged.'

Umbra continues at her pace. She stops right before she crosses into Shimmer's line of sight. Shimmer steadies her breathing. Something is wrong. That alien should be here by now! Turning around the corner, the human gasps. SHE'S RIGHT THERE!

More than scared, Shimmer lashes out at Umbra, who dodges easily. Well then. The alien levitates the guns to the ground. Shimmer looks at her in confusion. She refocuses, moving into a fighting stance. Umbra studies the stance with interest. She smirks. Opening her hands upwards, Umbra's eyes flash. Light particles gather, condensing, forming two longer blades, one a little shorter than the other. Umbra grasps the long handles of the blades, Shimmer gets a better look at them. They seem to be an almost steampunkish style. Simple blade and handle, but the guard is intricate, adorned with what looks like gears and a moon, everything colored a grey, matte black. Shimmer snaps back to reality once Umbra moved into an interesting battle stance.

Shimmer growls and attacks Umbra. Umbra moves to the side, fully dodging the attack. The human swings her leg over, turning her whole body to land a strike downwards on the alien. Umbra simply raises the shorter blade in her left hand, blocking the attack. Shimmer winces, swinging her leg back around and making some distance between her and that alien. What kind of metal is that?!

Umbra moves forward but Shimmer only saw the alien's first step. Its almost as if she vanished!

 _ **"Boo~"**_

Shimmer shrieks, closes her eyes, and turns around to throw a punch. Umbra steps out of the way, letting the human's fist collide with the stone wall. To the alien's surprise, once Shimmer's fist came in contact with the wall, it melts apart. The human groans in pain. Umbra frowns. There seems to be a three second delay when melting matter. Acknowledging this newly discovered skill of her opponent, Umbra jumps into the air, twirling, her body horizontal in the air with the blades at her sides. She spreads her body apart, raising her blades into the air, preparing to attack the human from above. Shimmer sees and holds her hands up, grabbing hold of the blades and melting them.

Umbra jumps and gives herself space between herself and the human. Looking at her half melted blades, the alien couldn't help but feel impressed with the feat this human accomplished. The blades burst into sparkles. Umbra forms two more.

"Human, what is your name?"

"Shimmer."

"Acknowledged. You are an interesting opponent, but you are in the way. As much as I would enjoy continuing this, I have a target I must exterminate."

"I won't let you."

Umbra shrugs. "Very well."

The alien pulls her arm back and throws the shorter blade at Shimmer. She couldn't dodge fast enough, the blade impaling itself through the side of her thigh. Screaming in pain, the human falls to the ground. Umbra stands over Shimmer, a small sick smile on her face. She grabs the blade and pulls it out. Shimmer falls, unconscious.

Umbra steps toward the door. Sighing, the blades burst into sparkles. The alien brings her fist back and punches the door. It flies from its hinges. Umbra did not expect what happens next. Mammoth and Devastation both attack her, punching her through the wall. The alien lands in a much more open room. Umbra stands up, not a single scratch or bruise.

"What are you?" Devastation exclaims.

"An Adamantine, native to the planet Rubicon."

Queen Bee watches as Umbra raises both of her arms, aiming one at Devastation and the other at Mammoth. The two charge at her, ready to pound her into oblivion. After all, Devastation has gone toe-to-toe with Wonder Woman and Mammoth beat Bane. They can take this puny little child!

Umbra's eyes narrow. Very well. A blast of purple energy shoots from the alien's palms. Her opponents scream as they're sent flying. They clutch their wounds. Umbra slowly walks towards the room Queen Bee shakes in. Devastation and Mammoth try and get up, only to find themselves being levitated into the air. They struggle but then feel a crushing force pushing against them on all sides. Queen Bee stares up at the alien. It was a TERRIBLE decision to bring her here.

"Rise." Umbra's quick, brisk order shocks the queen. Still, she has her pride! She will not stand! Umbra's eyes narrow. Very well. "Rise." Queen Bee feels an invisible force make her to rise to her feet. It pushes against her body in the most painful ways, causing her to shout. "Very good."

Umbra looks bored as she approaches the human squirming in her invisible grasp. Her eyes are half lidded, a frown on her face as her eyes glow dully. The alien raises her hands, pressing her thumbs against Queen Bee's temples. Her other fingers spread across the back of the human's head, grasping hard. Tears brim in Queen Bee's eyes. How did this happen? What did she do to deserve this? Okay, maybe a lot, but she and many other people were trying to reshape Earth to their desires! That's a perfect reason!

"Kneel."

The force makes Queen Bee to her knees.

"Vertex..." Vertex? What's a Vertex? What is she going to do to her?! Queen Bee tries to shake her head no, tears spilling from her eyes, but Umbra's hands kept her head firmly in place.

"Please! Don't!"

"Shut up!" The force keeps her mouth closed. Umbra smirks in amusement. What a pathetic creature. "Vertex, begin installation process."

 _Installing..._

The tips of Umbra's fingers glow red. Queen Bee's eyes widen in pain.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 7! Chapter 7! I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter as much as I loved writing it! It was super fun to show off what Umbra can do! I have a DA account under ShadowSlayer2013. Should I post pictures of what Aurora and Umbra look like as well as their blades? I think that would be cool!  
**

 **Feel free to watch me on there! I haven't been active on there much, but I will try to be!**

 **Thanks again! Review, follow, and favorite my story! I am just too happy to share this with you guys. And over 400 views! You all are wonderful!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **If its night, have a wonderful tomorrow!**

 **~Slayer**


	8. School

"I felt her! I felt her!"

Aurora rushes into Jaime's room. He squeaks, covering his naked self with a nearby lamp. The alien jumps up and down. "Aurora! You can't just barge into rooms when the door is closed! You have to knock first!"

"I do not see why that is relevant." Aurora just stares at him.

"I could be naked! Like I am right now!"

"Its just a body. There is nothing to be ashamed of. See?" Aurora reaches to take off her own shirt.

"No, no, no! Stop! Its fine! Seriously! But if you're gonna live here for a few months, you need to learn to respect other people's privacy."

"I see." Aurora lets her arms fall to the side. "I apologize. I shall knock from now on."

"Good. Now get out and let me cover myself!"

Aurora gasps. She hurries out and closes the door softly. No one on Rubicon says "get out." It is considered rude. People on Rubicon are polite. In their customs at least. It kind of hurt for her friend to say such a thing. Then again, it is her own fault she "barged into his room." Maybe she deserved it? Aurora hears Jaime call her in. Opening the door slowly, she looks inside, seeing the boy has put some pants on. She walks inside. Jaime turns to her.

"So what did you feel?"

"Umbra."

"You felt the other alien?"

Aurora nods. "She turned on for a few hours, but she is now on standby again. I could not track her in my standby state, so I could not find her. I apologize...I mean...I am sorry."

The words come from Aurora's mouth awkwardly. Jaime smiles a small smile. Its kind of cute when she tries to speak like a normal human. He puts a hand on her shoulder. "Its alright. You couldn't have done anything about it. You were resting. Now hurry up and grab your things. I'll drive you to school."

"Why can't I fly myself there? Oh, wait, humans don't fly."

"Yeah. We don't. Go on and get your stuff ready while I finish up."

Aurora nods and wanders off through the house. How exciting! Her first day of school! She walks into the kitchen and finds what humans call a backpack. Walking over to the couch, she sits down and looks through its contents. Paper, pencils, notebooks, erasers, everything you would expect is found inside. Aurora looks at the pens in fascination. Jaime walks into the room. Aurora gives him a concerned look.

"What?"

"What are these used for?"

"You mean you guys don't write on Rubicon?"

"Of course we do. We have seventeen different dialects and ten different written languages for different purposes."

"You don't have things to write with?"

"That's what these are used for? We have glowing sticks that write in the air by producing condensed light particles. We don't use our hands, though."

"So you actually have no idea how to write?"

"I know how use your alphabet, but you are correct. Rubis do not use our hands. We use our minds."

"Oh yeah. You guys can do that. Just, uh, pretend you're using your hand." Aurora nods and stands, following the male out the front door. He opens the garage, revealing a white car. Staring at it with wide eyes, the alien circles around the vehicle. She smiles. A fascinating device! Jaime smirks as he gets in the driver's side. Aurora follows the human's lead and enters the seat next to him. She looks around the inside with wide eyes, crosses turning and shrinking. The Cortex scans the many functions of the machine.

They pull out of the garage and head down the road. Aurora looks out the window, crosses turning, the Cortex analyzing the humans they pass, scanning their body language and expressions. This will come in handy when interacting with other people.

"Hey." Aurora turns to Jaime. "Your pupils look like crosses. That's not normal. Think there's a way to fix it?"

"Um...maybe. Cortex?"

 _Changing scanner shape..._

The crosses twist and contort and form circles. The alien blinks and squints. That hurt a bit. She looks at Jaime. "Better?"

"Yeah. They're still white though."

"There is no way to change the color. I will say it is simply a rare genetic disorder."

Jaime looks at the alien, worried. She resumed staring out the window. He looks back at the road, seeing his old school slowly approaching. He hopes she can make some friends because he knows that teenagers can become the worst people on the planet. After all, he was a teenager himself. Stealing a glance at Aurora, he sees her opening the window, the sudden burst of wind making her golden hair whip across her face. She notices him looking at her and gives him a warm smile, her deep yellow orbs shining beneath golden lashes. He forces himself to look away from her and back at the road. Smiling to himself, he feels that she'll be able to take care of herself.

Pulling up to the curb of the school, Aurora pulls out two rubber bands from her backpack and ties her hair up in pigtails. There. Now the Cortex is covered. She slings her bright blue backpack over her shoulder and opens the car door. She smiles at Jaime through the open window.

"Any tips?"

"Yeah. Don't draw too much attention to yourself, if you're called on by the teacher, don't freak out, and wash your hands after you go to the bathroom."

Aurora nods. "Anything else?"

"Nope. I don't think so. I'll be here to pick you up after school."

"Okay. See you then!"

And she skips off. Jaime starts driving away. Oh, wait! He should've told her that if someone picks on her not to beat them up! She's an alien! Of course she'll try and fight back! Especially when she's from a planet like Rubicon. Jaime sighs. Oh well. She's smart. She'll figure it out along the way.

Aurora skips towards the front doors of the school, looking around at all the other kids going to school. A few look at her weird, others don't look at her at all, and some just stare. Ignoring all of the above, she continues to the counselor's office to receive her locker combo. That's where she was told to go. Knocking on the door, she waits outside the room patiently.

"Give me a minute, I'm busy."

The alien rocks back and forth on her feet, more than excited to get her locker number. What even is a locker? She doesn't know, but it sure sounds cool! A girl with auburn red hair, pale skin, and green eyes turn the corner. Seeing the other girl waiting outside the counselor's office with a smile, she scoffs. Must be a new girl. As always, time to teach her her place here. She doesn't need this new girl starting an uprising against her.

Approaching the new girl, she clears her throat to get the girl's attention. The golden girl turns towards her. She smiles. "Hello."

Slightly taken aback, the redhead regains her composure and crosses her arms, tilting her head up so she's looking down at the somewhat shorter girl. "I'm Audrey. I run this school, got it?"

"Of course." Ehhhh?! Audrey looks at the girl as if she suddenly turned into a booger. Noticing the human's distress, Aurora tilts her head to the side, her expression holding concern. "Are you okay?"

Audrey blushes a bit. "D-D-Duh! Of course I'm okay! Are you stupid?!"

"No."

"Well, you must be!"

Aurora's eyebrows furrow. "I don't understand. What made it seem I am...stupid?"

"I-I don't know! You just seem like it!"

"Oh." Aurora shrugs. This human is simply flustered. Smiling, Aurora extends her hand. "I am Aurora. I'm a foreign exchange student. Its nice to meet you."

Audrey looks down at this...Aurora's hand. Foreign? Where is she from? Instead of shaking the odd girl's hand, Audrey asks her questions instead. "Where exactly are you from?"

Aurora looks down at her hand. Isn't this a gesture of friendship? Is there something on her hand that repulses this Audrey? Shaking off the obvious hostility, Aurora puts her hands behind her back. "I'm from Canada."

Audrey raises an eyebrow. "Don't you guys usually have an accent?"

"Not where I'm from. Not every Canadian has an accent."

"Is that so?"

"Mm-hmm!"

Aurora smiles again. Audrey couldn't help but be a little jealous of this girl's golden...everything! All she has is this ugly red hair and boring moss green eyes. And freckles! Don't forget the freckles! This girl has none! Zero! Her skin is too clear to be human!

 _Aurora, scans of the subject shows a chemical imbalance. Conclusion: subject feels hostility towards you._

"Is everything okay? You look a little...frustrated."

"Tch! Listen here, goldy, stay away from me and my crew, got that? This school belongs to me. My father is the director of the board and my uncle is the principle. I own this district! I own this student body! If I see any funny business from you, you will regret it."

"Very well."

"Argh!" And Audrey storms away. Aurora frowns. What did she do wrong? The moment many of the other Team members met her, they all instantly wanted to be her friend. Is it because they're more open minded? She sighs. Humans are confusing. Too many emotions. The door suddenly opens, revealing a middle aged Latino man. A punk boy walks out, a miserable look in his brown eyes. He looks at her and glares. Aurora blinks as he walks away. Wow. There are many hostile humans here.

"Hello. You must be Aurora." He speaks with a slight accent.

"Yes. Who was that boy?"

"That's just Ronnie. Don't worry about him. Come inside."

Aurora enters behind the counselor. He opens a drawer and hands her a padlock. Oh. She was expecting a key. Interesting. Thanking the counselor, she gets her schedule and lunch code. She walks out and down the hall.

'Cortex, scan the facility. I want a blueprint of all buildings and all floors.'

 _Scanning..._

"Hi!"

Aurora stops, eyes wide. Huh? Who? She turns around and sees two girls. One is a Latina, with big warm brown eyes, long black hair, and casual summer clothes. The other is ebony, with a head of curly hair and black eyes. She's also wearing casual summer clothes.

"Hi. I'm Carla and this is Amanda. You're new here right?"

"Yes."

"Where's your first class?" asks Amanda.

"Um..." Aurora looks at her schedule. Regular classes. No advanced courses. While this slightly bums out the alien, she figured it was so she doesn't attract too much attention. "Geometry."

"Cool! That's our first class too! Let me see your schedule. We have about ten minutes before school starts. We'll give you a tour. How does that sound?"

Aurora hands her schedule to Carla. "That sounds great." Speaking so simply. Aurora frowns on the inside. Its so hard not using big words!

"Sweet! Okay, so all the math and English classes are in the 400 building..." Amanda speaks about how the school is laid out as Carla points to each building her classes are in. Following the girls to one of the buildings, they explain they're taking her to her math class. They continue their tour around the school until the bell rings.

"Oh! Time to go to class. Let's go!" Carla leads Amanda and Aurora back to the geometry classroom. "You can sit in the back with us."

"Okay."

They sit. "So, Aurora is it?" The alien nods. "Where are you from?"

"I'm a foreign exchange student from Canada."

"Sweet! But where's the accent, eh?"

"Um, not all of us have accents. Many of us speak quite normally." Argh! She spoke with nice words! This is gonna be harder than she thought.

The girls snicker. "Wow. You're so cute!" Amanda laughs.

"Um...thanks?"

"Don't worry. Its a compliment." Carla smiles.

"So have you met the queen yet?"

"Audrey? She seemed harmless."

"Anything but, girl. She's like a snake. She's sneaky and will bite you faster than you can think principle's office." Amanda shivers. "She's the worst! And the fact you're already on her hit list isn't good either."

"She can't hurt me. She can try."

"Oh, she won't physically hurt you. She'll make some of her fanboys do it for her. She hurts your reputation. She makes girls and boys here want to kill themselves if they threaten her." Carla gives Aurora a sad look.

"And you are saying that I am already on this hit list?"

"Sadly, yes."

"I don't understand. I didn't even do anything."

"She's probably just jealous. You're really pretty." Amanda shrugs. The bell rings, and the teacher walks in. Pushing his glasses up his nose, he begins his lecture. Being so busy talking with her new found friends, Aurora sees that she missed Audrey come in. The alien frowns. Jaime-ten told her to lay low. Yet, she's already made an enemy. Whoops.

"We have a new student, class. Please, stand up."

Aurora sighs and stands. She smiles her best smile. "I'm Aurora Roy. Its nice to meet you."

Audrey snickers. Most of the kids look at the new girl like she's just become her own endangered species. Aurora sighs and sits down. This is going to be fantastic.

* * *

 _Restarting systems..._

Umbra's eyes open slowly. Blinking, she sits up, finding herself in a dimly lit bedroom. Her bed is large with drapes on each side. Getting off the bed and standing, she remembers reinstalling the subject known as Queen Bee. She opens the large double doors and walk down the hall. She comes upon a larger set of double doors. Smirking darkly, she opens the doors, seeing the subject lying on her bed.

'Vertex, wake the subject. Set up link.'

 _Restarting subject's systems... Establishing links..._

Queen Bee's eyes open, her once dark pupils a pure white. Through the link, Umbra orders Queen Bee to summon her butlers. Once they arrive, Umbra smiles darkly.

"Hello, boys." They look at her quite spooked.

"Do not fear her. She works for me. Please, fetch her some appropriate attire."

"What attire would that be, my lady?" one of the butlers ask with a bow.

"A professional suit, sleeveless. Pants as well. High heels, glasses, and some ribbons."

The butlers bow and exit the room.

"Good job, puppet. Soon, we'll be able to make our attack. And not long after, the Justice League will be vanquished. Understand?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Perfect." Umbra giggles. Giggles turn to laughs. Umbra eyes the boxes attached to Queen Bee's head. Installing a Vertex into the mind of this human was easy. They're all so weak to begin with. Umbra chuckles. This will be easier than she thought. Vanquishing this planet will be no problem. She'll attack with the armies of Bialya, forcing the Justice League to take action. Then, she will kill them all. She will need to create a scenario to distract the Kryptonian. He will be a challenging opponent. If the Sun Rubi comes...

She will rewrite her as well.

* * *

 **Chapter 8! Chapter 8! Woopty woo woo! That's actually a song by a female rapper named Whitney Peyton. Super cool song!Check her out on YouTube!  
**

 **What do you guys think? I think I did pretty good.**

 **So...tell me what ya think ;)**

 **Review, follow, and favorite! Your support means everything!**

 **Have a wonderful day!**

 **If its night, have a fantastical tomorrow!**

 **Bai!**


	9. Assault

Aurora enters Jaime's car. She's so tired. The intake of new knowledge, customs, and what the humans call drama was more than enough to exhaust the alien. Who knew being a human was just so...time consuming? Everyday tasks these creatures perform uses more energy than Aurora thought she had. She's always been full of this energy, but today's activities sucked her dry. Fantastic.

Jaime looks at her with a worried expression. "Are you okay?"

"Tired. Human activities are exhausting. How do you cope?"

"You just learn to I guess. Let's go home."

The alien nods with enthusiasm. She has homework to do! There is no doubt in her mind she'll complete it fast, but better to do it immediately than to wait too long and then panic. Aurora looks out the window and watch the kids walking home. This is such an interesting planet, but its a shame it requires more energy. Is she not getting enough carbon dioxide? No, she's been around it all day. She's fine!

"As soon as we get home we gotta suit up."

"Excuse me?" Aurora looks at the human, surprised. Already?

"There's stuff going down at Atlantis. There's big trouble."

"Water, correct?"

"Yeah. Will you need something to breathe with?"

"No. I will be fine. There are gills hidden behind my ears. I do live on a water world."

"But you live in the sky."

"We must go to the bottom of our oceans to mine minerals. We primarily use machines, but they need protection from the Nethers as well as constantly needing maintenance. The material for my armor and wings are from the bottom of my oceans."

The two pull into the drive way and rush inside. Jaime's armor activates. He looks over at Aurora and immediately turns around. The alien just took all her clothes off! What?! A blush covers his cheeks. Well, she does need to change into her armor.

"Ready!"

"Are you sure?"

"Why would you ask that?"

Jaime slowly turns around and sees her completely dressed in her armor. Looking over the armor again, he couldn't help the heat rising to his face. The alien slightly tilts her head to the side, wide golden eyes looking up into his. The crosses have returned, shrinking and twisting as usual.

"You were just naked."

"And? Is there something wrong? Do you have a fever? Your temperature has increased."

"Th-There's nothing wrong! Let's just go!" He leads the alien to the back yard. His wings extend and he takes off to the air. Looking behind him, he sees Aurora's wings spread themselves from the disks. She pumps them hard, zooming up into the air. As they fly, she removes the rubber bands from her hair and slip them onto her wrist.

After about an hour of flying, the approach the sea, seeing a large storm brewing over the water. They fly into the clouds and start going down. Seeing Miss Martian's bioship hovering above the water, the head towards it. Aurora expands her wings to slow herself down. Landing on the top with a somewhat heavy thud Aurora steadies herself. Blue Beetle lands a few seconds later. Holes open beneath their feet. With a squeal of surprise, Aurora falls through the hole and into a seat. Somewhat stunned, she looks around to see the rest of The Team there. Blue Beetle plops down in the chair beside her.

"Welcome," says Aqualad, standing at the front of the ship.

"What's going on?" asks Blue Beetle.

Aqualad sighs. "Something horrible. A few hours ago, a creature attacked Atlantis. The beast is what is known as Leviathan. It is a large sea creature of destruction. The League has ordered us to neutralize it."

Aurora tilts her head. Jaime smirks. Its funny how she does that whenever she's confused or has a question, or is just curious about something. Her wings tuck themselves nicely away into the disks which reattach to her back. Before it reattached, Jaime saw two ovals tattooed on her shoulder blades, as well as other linear and curved lines, all in bright blue. This makes him remember he first accounted the young alien. Tattoos like these lit up all over her body when she first opened up her wings. He hasn't seen them do it since.

The alien notices him looking at her. Interesting. What does he want? She turns to him once Aqualad stopped briefing everyone and assigning teams. Everyone is preparing themselves. Blue Beetle appears to be doing the same, talking to himself. Her head tilts in confusion. The Reach technology...

"Jaime, I mean, Blue Beetle-ten, are you speaking to your mech?"

Jaime pauses and looks at her. He seems to jolt and talks again, but Aurora isn't sure who he's talking to. "N-No! You're being annoying!"

The alien looks hurt. What did she do? "Blue Beetle-ten, did I do something wrong?"

The human notices her hurt expression and sighs, realizing she must've thought he was talking to her. "No, its not you. Its the Scarab. Its just jabbering."

"What about?"

"Uh...nothing."

 _Lies. You lie to this Aurora._

"I am not!"

 _You are._

"What are you not doing?" Aurora is very confused. Can't he speak to this other machine through his head like she can? Rubis do have the ability to speak to the Cortex verbally but it is not their preferred way. Oh well. It is not her business.

'Cortex, run diagnostic scan of all systems.'

 _Running... All systems clear. Might I ask why?_

'Everyone else seems to be checking their equipment. I was just making sure you're ready for the battle. How is power?'

 _Power is at 87%. Sufficient amount for upcoming battle._

Yup. The Cortex is an artificial intelligence. Most things on Rubicon are run by computers. There is mutual respect between a Rubi and a computer. Rubis obviously trust computers enough to install them into their minds willingly. And computers trust Rubis enough to willingly be installed in the first place. Aurora can't help but be excited for the humans. They are so close to having artificial intelligence. She can only hope that there is as much respect between human and computer as there is between Rubi and computer.

"Is everyone ready?" Aqualad directs his attention to everyone. The Team nods. Aurora stands. She's on Gamma. A logical choice. After all, they are still unclear of her powers, especially since they haven't seen them in action. An easy team is definitely the correct strategical choice. However, the alien couldn't help but feel underused. She has so many abilities. Aurora sighs. Oh well. There is nothing she can do about it. The leader's orders are absolute. That is how she was raised. That is how she will act.

The plan. As for the plan. Aqualad said this Leviathan is a massive sea creature. Its covered in scales that act as strong armor. Gamma's job is to puncture the armor as Beta and Alpha make the main attack. Aurora couldn't help but feel something bigger is at hand. Why does she feel so uneasy about this mission. She's fought in many battles! She's an apprentice Time Guardian! But...something about this feels different. Her eyes glow gold and she sees flashes of men in black armor as well as a man who looks a little like Aqualad with...no way.

It can't be.

She can't be doing that!

Before the image becomes clear, she loses it. It becomes fuzzy and fades away, almost like an after image you get when staring at something bright for a long time. Aurora rubs her temples and then the boxes on the sides of her head. They're heating up a bit. They only do that when she...oh.

"Angel! Angel!"

"What?" Aurora looks at Cassie who's right up in the alien's face.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were alien mojoing."

"Uh...kinda." Aurora rubs the back of her head. "I was focusing. In a sense."

"Alright. Don't do that in the middle of battle, though. But, really, who am I to talk?"

M'gann giggles. Aqualad sighs. "Time to get into position."

The three teams split and position themselves among the ship. Aurora takes this moment to examine her teammates. She's paired with other Team members who could break apart the scales of the sea creature. She's with Blue Beetle, Bumblebee, and Wonder Girl. The human girl at first was perplexed she was put on the "soft gig team" but when Aqualad explained Gamma would need someone incredibly strong to remove the scales, she was more than excited.

Aurora breathes deeply. This small bit is going to hurt. Ordering her Cortex to proceed with the transformation, the computer reaches out through her nervous system, commanding the cells of her forearms and calves to form fins. Grunting from pain, mounds of flesh begin to appear on the body parts. Cassie gasps.

"Aurora, what's happening?"

After a few moments of grunting, fins stick out from the alien's armor. Aurora sighs in relief. "I come from a water world. Using the Cortex, we can grow certain organs or limbs with designated functions. For example, fins." She raises an arm. "However, this ability is limited to very little things. Like fins."

"Oh. Uh...that's cool." Cassie looks at the fins that grew from nowhere. She knows Aurora is an alien but...that's just weird.

Aurora looks at Jaime, who nods to Miss Martian. Suddenly the alien finds herself falling towards water. She stiffened and straightened her body, bracing for impact. She breaks the surface, cold engulfing her. The gills behind her ears open and she finds breath again. Looking around, she sees Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle enter the water wearing masks. Aurora feels a tug on her hair and looks at her shoulder, seeing Bumblebee grabbing onto said alien's golden locks. She's wearing a breathing mask as well.

Beetle points in a direction and swims ahead. The other two girls follow his lead. The water gets darker and darker. The crosses in Aurora's eyes twist and enlarge, making everything visible. As they descend, the alien couldn't help but find the density and pressure of the planet's water interesting. On Rubicon, the water is much more "thicker." She doesn't know how else to explain it.

'Cortex, configure wing disks for underwater movement.'

 _Configuring..._

The disks partially release themselves, the one on top opening a bit at the bottom. Cassie looks at the device. Another opening appears on the top. Suddenly, Aurora bursts forward with a little more speed.

 _"We're all linked up. How are you doing, Gamma?"_

 _"Good. Approaching the bottom. Switching to stealth mode,"_ was Jaime's response.

'Cortex, stealth mode.'

 _Enabling stealth mode..._

All of Aurora's armor turns black with dark blue accents. The alien couldn't help but feel terrible. These are the colors of the Nethers' armor. Shaking off the feeling, Aurora reminds herself of her mission, the bigger picture, the greater good. Putting up with dark colors like these are worth it. Switching her attention to the mission at hand, Aurora follows closely to Jaime. The earth rumbles and shakes.

 _Aurora, scans indicate a massive life form not too far...as well as Nether technology._

'What? That must've been what I saw in my vision. Then she's definitely done it. We'll have to move with caution.'

For a few more minutes, the small team continued swimming through the thickening plant life of the ocean floor. They eventually encounter a steep cliff overlooking a large dome. The dome had large breaks in it. Aurora frowns. Poor Aqualad. This must be difficult for him to look at. Beetle signals for the other team members to follow him. They quickly swim down the steep cliff, Aurora grabbing Cassie to move more quickly. Bumblebee hangs on tightly to Aurora's hair.

They submerge themselves in more plant life, hearing a deafening roar. Looking through some of the seaweed, Blue Beetle sees a long tail with huge fins attached. Layering the top seems to be huge scales. Another deafening roar is heard and pieces of the dome crumble.

 _"Blue Beetle-ten, the structural compromise of the dome will soon result in collapse. The extermination of the creature will need to be commenced immediately."_

 _"Did everybody hear that,"_ asks Aqualad. Many yeses are heard. _"Gamma, move into position."_

The team takes off, heading for the back of the beast while Alpha and Beta move into the dome to confront the front of the beast. Approaching the tail, Aurora couldn't help but feel impressed with the creature's size. Touching a scale, the alien was amazed at how strong it is. Detaching these will pose a great challenge. Aurora smiles. Rubis love challenges!

Distancing herself a bit, she looks at her squad leader. Blue Beetle nods and Wonder Girl floats on standby, ready to rip off the scales when detached enough. Bumblebee zooms her way toward another scale. Aiming her palms towards a place the skin comes in contact with the scale, she waits for the command from Aqualad. Beetle does as well. Bumblebee stares at the size of the scale.

 _"I don't know how you guys thought I could help with these things. They're so...big!"_

 _"You can cut through eventually,"_ responds Aurora with a smile.

 _"Commence cutting off the scales,"_ Aqualad says.

Finally!

A bright yellow beam shoots from each palm and makes contact with the Leviathan's skin. Yells and screams can be heard from the dome. The other teams have engaged. That means with all its attention fixed on them, Gamma can cut at the scales knowing the creature thinks of the pain as an itch compared to what he's currently doing-fighting off super powered people aimed on destroying him.

Skin gives way to Aurora's beam. Water boils around the concentrated light particles. Slowly tracing along the skin connecting to the scale, Aurora continues to cut. Once about three-quarters way done, she stops, turning to Wonder Girl and nodding.

 _"Wait, let's wait a little. Let Bumblebee and I finish our scales. Angel, you can work on another one, but until we finish ours none should be removed."_

Nodding, the alien floats over to the next one. Putting her hands close together, a one large beam shoots from her palms. Not long after, Blue Beetle gives the OK to Wonder Girl. Aurora finishes the scale she was just cutting. Wonder Girl floats up to the first scale, the one Bumblebee cut, and hooks her fingers underneath the bottom. Placing her feet on the side of the beast, she pulls, grunting to herself. The scale begins to lift itself. With one grunt of effort, the scale completely lifts off. The beast wales in agony.

 _"Hurry! The next one! Angel, you help too!"_ Blue Beetle looks around, waiting for an attack from the beast. Oddly, it didn't turn. It just continued screaming, attacking the other teams.

 _"We found this weird thing attached to the Leviathan's head,"_ says Superboy.

 _"It looks like Angel's Cortex but darker in color,"_ responds Miss Martian.

 _"What?!"_ exclaims Aurora. She rips off another scale, the creature writhing in more agony, attacking Alpha and Beta. How can it have one?! She saw a man in her vision!

 _"Enemies at eight o'clock!"_ mind shouts Beetle. _"Black Manta troops!"_

Wonder Girl moves on to another scale. Aurora turns, seeing troops dressed in black and red approaching in a large machine of the same colors. Frowning, she swims to be next to Blue Beetle, raising her arms.

 _"Should I protect Wonder Girl or fight?"_

 _"I can protect myself!"_

 _"Negative, Wonder Girl,"_ thinks Beetle. _"We need you to take off those scales so we can kill it. Angel, protect Wonder Girl. Bee and I will take on those Black Manta troops."_

Nodding, Aurora moves next to Wonder Girl. Smiling, the disks detach themselves from her back. She lets herself fall to the ocean floor. The disks release the wings. Metal coats them and they transform into large shields similar to Umbra's but more elaborate in design. Wonder Girl looks at them in amazement.

 _"Please, quicken your pace,"_ says Aurora. Swimming upwards to look over the top of her shields, the alien checks on her other team mates. There seems to be a large amount of troop. Wonder Girl rips off another scale, Leviathan again screaming, and quickly dodges a laser. What? The blonde looks up, seeing more troops on top of the creature's back.

 _"Angel! We have more up there! I need more cover!"_

 _"Acknowledged!"_

Then shields turn back into wings. Pumping them, she rises upwards and spreads them apart. Facing the troops coming from above, her wings glow a bright gold and feathers shoot out, impaling themselves in the bodies of the enemy. She turns to Beetle and Bee's direction. Holding out her palms, close together, she aims them at the other group of soldiers.

'Cortex, widen particle beam's range.'

 _Calculated..._

A wide beam shoots from Aurora's palm, wiping out half the enemy squad. The other half retreated back into the tall plant life. Slowly floating down to the ocean floor, she watches Wonder Girl rip off another scale.

 _"Let's get started on more,"_ thinks Blue Beetle. Everyone nods and begin cutting off more scales. This creature is huge so they have quite a few to take off. Aurora begins on another, keeping a keen eye out for more enemies. Her wings extend and transform back into shields. There. That should provide some protection.

Jaime looks at the shields. Just like Umbra's. He knows they're from the same planet and essentially the same culture, but he can't help but feel that they're _too_ similar. He's just happy her personality is the exact opposite. He couldn't help but wonder if they're all the same. Aurora looks at him in a funny way.

 _"We do have individuality. Sun Rubi are much more gentle compared to the Nether Rubi. We do share cultural similarities but we are not the same."_

 _"Sorry."_

Wonder Girl and Bumblebee looks between the two awkwardly. Aurora signals she finished another scale. Wonder Girl rips off the scale and the creature roars. Red lasers rain down on the team. Aurora turns around and looks between the shields. She puts and arm between the shields and shoots beams at the new and larger group of soldiers. She sees a new figure swim out from the plant life wearing a larger and wider helmet than the ones the other soldiers are wearing. He must be the boss.

 _"Crap! Aqualad, Black Manta is back here! Send Beta now! We've got enough of the scales off!"_ Blue Beetle desperately calls for help.

 _"Sorry, Blue. We've got our own problems back here. Make do."_

Aurora raises her eyebrow. _"Who's Black Manta?"_

 _"A bad guy. A really bad guy,"_ Wonder Girl responds.

 _"Do I take him out?"_

 _"Negative."_

Aurora continued to blast at the approaching Manta troops. Wonder Girl finishes ripping off another scale. Blue Beetle communicates with Aqualad that Gamma pulled off enough scales.

 _"They're on their way,"_ he communicates.

 _"Yeah, we know,"_ responds Bumblebee.

 _"Then let's blast these guys and clear a path for them!"_ Aurora boosts herself over her shields, swords materializing in her hands. They're both gold, the one in her right hand shorter than the other. Both guards looks like gears from a clock. The shields turned into wings, the feathers grouping together to look similar to blades. Before Blue could stop her, she suddenly blasted forward, her wings pumping, sending her off with more speed. Eyes glowing a dull gold, Aurora cut down the two front troops. Aurora checked the wounds she inflicted. Not too serious. Each strike was perfectly calculated, control of the blades enhanced by the Cortex.

Standing from a crouch, she turns to the other Manta soldiers. Aurora turns the sharp side of her blades up and leans forward.

"Lady Umbra, what are you doing?" one of the soldiers say while backing away.

"What? You think _I'm_ Umbra? I'm gold!" Propelling herself forward with great speed, the alien takes down two at a time. A lucky shot is fired and it hits Aurora's right shoulder. Hissing in pain, Aurora turns to the soldier. Feathers shoot from a wing and hit the said soldier in nonlethal parts of his body. Her wings transform into shields as she cuts her way through the enemy.

Blue Beetle sighs. Guess they should back her up anyway.

Swimming upwards, Blue plasma blasts troops Aurora didn't take down during her main attack. The other two members of Gamma rush forward to help their alien friend.

Aurora approaches Black Manta. Her vision...it has to be wrong. They're always wrong. The Time Guardians said that eventually they will become right as her powers grow. Let's hope that today is not the day they're right. The alien uses her shields to block the enemy's paths of escape and slowly approach, keeping low to the ground, blades at her side. Lunging forward, Aurora twists her body so her right blade, the shortest blade, curves up and knocks the helmet off of Black Manta. Looking the enemy straight in the face, Aurora gasps. Her vision was right!

There, on the sides of the human's head, were black mech boxes. Black Manta takes notice of Aurora's horrified expression. He attacks, knocking her to the ground. Grunting, the alien releases her hands and place them on the temples and boxes on Black Manta's head.

'Cortex, just enough to knock him out!'

 _Running system..._

A bright light emits from Aurora's fingers. Black Manta shouts in pain, placing his hands over Aurora's throat. His eyes glow red.

 _ **"You will not take this human from me, old friend!"**_

"This human doesn't belong to you, old friend!" chokes out the alien.

A force suddenly pushes him off of her, freeing her throat from her grasp. Looking up, Aurora sees Wonder Girl. The blonde winks. Smiling, Aurora takes a more dominant position over Manta and puts her hands in their previous places. She'll get him this time!

A wave of energy runs through Aurora.

 _Releasing Cortex energies..._

 _Re-configuring for artificial battle..._

 _Power output - 67% and climbing..._

 _Max power 47%..._

 _Entering energy saving mode..._

 _Commencing battle..._

 _Power output - 89%..._

 _Estimated level of power when battle complete: 16%..._

 _Releasing..._

A sudden bright light and Black Manta faints. Aurora looks around hazily. What is she doing? Her vision blurs and she sees blue and black, like a walking bruise, calling her name. Trying to focus on the thing in front of her, Aurora barely manages to make out a few words.

 _Power rapidly declining. Estimated power: 11%. Recommended: Activate sleep shell and shut down._

'N-No..I can make it..."

 _Activating sleep shell..._

The shields close in around her limp body. Jaime backs away. What's going on? Not long after, Aurora is encased in a large sphere.

Leviathan roars in the background. Alpha and Beta made it and are taking care of the monster. Black Manta troops retreat and the bioship floats by. Jaime picks up Manta's limp body and stands next to Aurora's sphere. Both are lifted up into the ship as the others bring down Leviathan.

Staring at the sphere next to him, Jaime couldn't help but wonder what Aurora meant when calling Black Manta "old friend."

* * *

 **Hi! Sorry for taking the longest time! I got a little busy. So how do you feel about chapter 9?!  
**

 **Updates in the near coming future will most likely resemble this one. I am going to get busier, more tired, and more lazy. However, I will try and keep myself in check and update at least once per month.**

 **Just know I'm refusing to give up on this story. I feel passionate about it. After all, Young Justice inspired a story a feel super hyped about! I'm writing and plotting again! Which is awesome.**

 **I am also planning a Naruto fic if there's any datebayo fans in here (did I spell that right? I'm sure I did...) but don't expect me to post it for a good long while. There are still many plot holes to fill in the plot and I also have to plan how the chapters are going to be laid out.**

 **As for chapters, I have this story planned as far ahead as chapter 15. I plan to make this a lengthy 30 chapters, hopefully less. But judging the pace the story is going along here, I'm gonna bet on 30. After all, by chapter 15, the problems Earth is having right now will hopefully be resolved.**

 **Hopefully.**

 **Ehehehehe... Makes you think I have something planned huh? You bet eheheheheheheheheheheeeee...**

 **Well, have a wonderful day!**

 **If its night time, have a wonderful tomorrow!**

 **I'll update if life allows me to. See you all eventually XD**

 **~Slayer**


	10. Sacrifice

**Warning: Fluff and spoilers for Warcraft. Read at your own discretion. Do not get angry at me. I have warned you. (I honestly listened to the Warcraft soundtrack while writing this chapter. Such good music!)  
**

* * *

Aurora happily skips outside, hoping down the steps in front of the school. She's more than excited! That morning Jaime told her he had something special planned. What could it possibly be?! Is it a special thing Earthlings do? Aurora sighs in happiness, standing close to the curb to wait for her ride. She thinks back to when she first arrived to Earth. She didn't know anything. She barely felt anything too. Well, she did, but they weren't exactly...positive. She remembers being wowed by anything and everything. Smirking to herself, she remembers just how awed she was when Jaime introduced her to the toilet.

Lucky her she hasn't needed to go number three. After all, it is a once a year thing.

She felt scared and the need to impress. On Rubicon, its not uncommon to find other Rubis showing off. Its how you establish your position there. You fight until your opponent is almost dead.

That's how she became a Time Guardian apprentice. She had to fight. And she won.

Back on topic. Aurora reflects on her first mission. She did okay. However, Aqualad gave her a talk about just going off to fight. She felt a little ashamed, but since then, she's made sure not to repeat the same mistake.

Yep, her first month on Earth has been a little rocky, but compared to other Rubis, her first trip outside Rubicon has been going smoothly. According to Nightwing, the Justice League is definitely considering her plea for help seriously. She's been performing well. Maybe they'll decide to help her before the two month mark? Aurora squeals to herself in excitement. That would be amazing!

Turning, the alien sees her ride approaching. Hoping from foot to foot, she opens the car door and slides in, throwing her backpack in the back seat, closing the door, and looking intensely at the driver. Jaime sighs.

"Well?" she says excitedly. "Where are we going? What are we doing? I'm so excited! Are we doing a normal Earth thing? Which normal Earth thing? I have read so much information about normal Earth things on that thing you humans call the Internet! I am more than ecstatic!"

"Woah, woah, calm down, goldie." That's become his normal nickname for her. The alien couldn't help but wonder why its called a nickname. Oh well. She just can't wait to know what they're doing.

"Well? Well? Jaime, you should know that Rubis are impatient. You are mortally wounding me!"

Jaime laughs. "Fine. We're going into town to do something special. It is a normal Earth thing."

"Ooh! Ooh! Which one? Are we going to eat the things known as the hamburgers? Are we going to an amusement park? What? What?"

"Hey, I said calm down! You'll see. You don't have much homework though, do you?"

"I always finish my homework fast. The teachers always comment on how miraculous a child of my age performs the assignments. I believe most of them think I cheat. I do problems on the boards easily, so I cannot comprehend, ahem, understand why they would think that."

"I'm sure they're just jealous."

"I believe that may be true. The Cortex is always informing me, ahem, telling me their chemical imbalances."

The male smiles as the alien beside him rambles on. Over the past month, he couldn't help but start to feel a little attached to her. He thinks she's just absolutely adorable. These feelings make him slightly uncomfortable since he's twenty and she's in high school, but he always has to remind himself that she's actually, like, fifty times his age. He hasn't bothered to do the math, but its still reassuring.

He watches from the corner of his eye as she looks out the window. Aurora adores watching people as they drive by them. She finds the ways humans interact with each other more than fascinating. She's explained that its become a hobby. At first he was a little concerned with this "hobby" but now he just finds it cute. His smile widens. He can't wait to show her what he's got in store for her.

"Jaime?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever heard of this thing called anime?"

"Uh, yeah. I have. I haven't really watched any. Not really my thing, you know."

"I understand. I have recently discovered it myself."

"How is it?" he asks with a raised eyebrow. He's going to enjoy this.

Aurora's eyes instantly brighten to a sparkle. "Its amazing! The animation, the characters, plot, music, oh! Its just too much! I absolutely adore it! I'll admit, there are some female characters I don't like, and male characters, but I can't help but love the story."

"You've only been here a month. How much have you managed to watch?"

"Well, I complete my homework so fast that I have too much time on my hands."

"Even with missions?"

Aurora sweatdrops. "Well, about that..."

Jaime sighs. "What did you do?"

"I have done nothing! I still do complete the missions I am assigned. But when I watch this anime, I uh, practice."

Jaime's eyebrow raises more. "Practice?"

"I am a Time Guardian apprentice. It is my job to practice."

"Wait, you practice your mojo in my house?!"

Aurora blushes. "It is small practice. To be able to use more advanced techniques, you need to know how to alter the time flow. Alter can mean many different things. Alter can mean to fast forward time, reverse it, change it, and, uh, even freeze it."

"I haven't noticed you freezing time."

"It is difficult for humans to feel it. But, yes. I freeze time to watch anime. That's how I squeeze fifteen episodes into an hour."

Jaime sighs. "I guess you've watched a lot then?"

"Oh, yes! I've watched Kill la Kill, Akame ga Kill, um, the Seven Deadly Sins. That one was very well thought out. I enjoyed it."

"Well, that's good."

"Yes..." Aurora looks out the window. The sun shines, the day is bright, lively, with people everywhere. They're all laughing, enjoying their day. Smiling, the alien feels even more excited. She can't wait to see what Jaime has planned!

Not long after, they pull into a large parking lot. Buildings surround them. They're tall and chunky, colored deep brown or the color of he dessert. Seeing the many department stores, Aurora brims with joy. Unfortunately, Jaime turns away from all the tall and chunky buildings, heading in the opposite direction. Sighing, the alien couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Cassie and M'gann took her shopping on many occasions, so that's what she thought she and Jaime were gonna do when they entered the parking lot. If they're not shopping, what are they doing?

They approach a huge building with many neon lights. Looking up at it, Aurora's mouth dropped wide open. What is this?! She's never seen one until now! "Jaime! What is it?!"

"Its called a movie theater. They're like really cool videos. Most of them are even better than anime."

"I don't know. I have watched some live-action anime. Its crap."

"These movies are fifty times better. Trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Good."

The two soon exit the car and walk towards the theater. They enter, and the alien couldn't help but stare at all the neon lights, decorating, and video games. Its all amazing! Aurora latches onto Jaime's sleeve as they navigate towards the concession stands. The alien looks up at er human companion. Its interesting. Ever since she first met him, this human has managed to make her feel special. She's curious why he does it. The Cortex has whined and complained about his "chemical imbalances" but she couldn't believe the artificial intelligence. After all its...artificial. Jaime...she's decided they've become familiar enough to drop the ten.

Besides, what's more familiar than seeing him almost naked for the thirteenth time?

Cassie turned red when Aurora told her about it. The Cortex said she was jealous, but Aurora couldn't see why she would be. She and Jaime are just friends. Same with Cassie. If they're all friends, then why did Cassie get jealous?

Humans confuse Aurora. She'll never understand them.

"What soda?"

"Hm?" The alien was so lost in thought, she didn't realize Jaime was speaking to her.

"What soda do you want?"

"Oh! Um...some of the Coke."

Jaime nods and asks the cashier to collect their food and drinks. The alien watches intensely as Jaime turns to her, arms full of popcorn and soda. She takes her soda so he wouldn't have to carry so much. They walk off to another part of the theater. Stopping in front of open double doors, Aurora looks up at the sign above said doors.

"Warcraft? Like the video game?"

"Yeah. I thought you would like it."

"I have to admit, I believe I will enjoy this. I'm excited!" Aurora turns to Jaime with a smile. The boy almost melted on the inside. She's adorable.

"Let's go in," he says, walking at a high speed into the room. The alien walks after him in slight alarm. What did she do wrong?

They find some seats near the top and settle down. Aurora is jumping in her seat. The ads continue to play on the large screen, lighting everything in the room with a clean white. Jaime looks at Aurora. The white light illuminates her eyes so they glow gold and makes her hair shine. She catches his eye.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nope. Not a thing." He turns back to the screen, just as the previews start to show. Curious, the alien examines her face, ignoring the Cortex complaining about his chemical imbalances.

Turning to face the screen, Aurora watches the previews, and eventually, the movie. After about halfway through, the alien contently lays her head against Jaime's shoulder. The boy jumps a little, surprised she would even do something like that. He relaxes. Its pretty nice, actually. Smiling, he grabs her hand.

The ending approaches. Aurora watches, eager to see how the heroes will get out of this. At the end of the great battle between the humans and the orcs, Aurora was in tears. The king sacrificed himself?! What?! Jaime pats the back of her head as tears stream down her face.

Jeez, she's sensitive.

Aurora continues to stare as the funeral scene plays. Poor main character-ten. He's going through heartbreak and is now becoming king! Well, that's what she thinks is going on at least. She was mostly bothered by the interspecies subtext between orc-lady-ten and main character-ten.

Oh, yes. The irony Aurora thinks that.

As they walk out of the theater, Aurora babbles about the amazing movie, about the fact there is nothing like these movies on Rubicon, and how the animation looked so real!

"It was even difficult for the Cortex to read his lips. The orcs' mouths are so well animated that it was difficult. It was superb!"

Jaime chuckles. "Your vocab is getting complicated again."

"Oh, hush. There is nothing wrong with my vocabulary."

"Yeah...on Rubicon."

"Is this what you call a roast?"

"I guess so. Let's head home. I'll make us some tacos."

"Ooo! Yes! Definitely! Let's have tacos!"

As they walk toward the car, Aurora couldn't help about the sacrifice the king in the movie made for the good of his people. How brave he was. The courage needed to do such a thing...the alien could only imagine the pain he felt during his last moments. Or was he happy that his people won't suffer anymore. Was sacrificing himself really the good thing to do though? There had to be another way.

 _Aurora, it is best not to think about such pointless things. Besides, sacrificing oneself for the good of many is honorable._

'Yes, but a life was still lost.'

 _But many, many more were saved. Do not dwell on it. Instead, focus on Jaime's chemical imbalances. They are off the charts of normal._

'Are you sure you set your chemical identifiers to human rather than Rubi?'

 _Of course I am sure!_

'Right...'

 _Aurora, what is that supposed to mean?_

And it went on like that for the rest of the night. It was a comfortable ride home, and as soon as Aurora's head hit the pillow, she shut off as fast as a light.

* * *

 **I am so super sorry I updated WAAAYYYY later than I promised. I swear, I never once forgot about this story, its just that I was busier than expected.  
**

 **So, Aurora's thoughts at the end. What do you guys suppose that means?**

 **Thank you, everyone, for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**


	11. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

 **So, we're getting a season three! How about that! I guess it got enough views on Netflix. They're still in the writing phase, I'm guessing, so we probably won't see it for a while.**

 **"Slayer, you're back after not being active for almost a year, it's the end of summer so the school year is going to start back up again in two weeks, not counting all the time you'll be spending in band camp, and the first thing you say to us is 'so how about that season three?' What the heck?!**

 **I know, I know. I have truly sinned. Thank you, everyone, for all the follows and favorites while I've been gone. I'll be honest, writing the last chapter way back in October was kind of a chore. I guess I needed some time to spend my efforts on school and my job. Yes, I have a job now. Lucky me, I only dedicate about an hour and a half to it for one day a week so it isn't really tiring or time-consuming.**

 **I also got Grammarly, so expect fewer errors.**

 **Please tell me how you all have been. I'm really sorry it took me so long to get back on. The plot will really start to progress in these next few chapters. Luckily, I wrote down some chapter outlines way back when, so at least I have a vague idea of how I wanted to carry this on.**

 **For all my fans, (here comes the shameless self-advertising) I am in the conceptual phase of making a manga. It would be amazing if any of you with a DeviantArt account could hop over to my page and check out my content. Watch me if you want to, or don't, all I ask is some love for my characters and my world. You can also interact with them on their pages. Ask them anything and they will respond to you. Link: death until dawn 4 real . deviant art . com. You'll need to add the spaces back in.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

'This is boring. I never thought human meetings of utmost importance were so inactive and boring. This achieves nothing.'

Umbra stands, dressed in a royal blue blazer and pencil skirt, long hair tied loosely by a dark blue cord, and a clip board tucked under an arm. She fiddles with a pen between her thumb and pointer finger out of boredom. A pair of boxy black thick rimmed glasses sits on her face to distract people's gazes from her dark red eyes. Since acting as Queen Bee's task manager, she learned what gum is, and is chewing a stick of mint in her mouth at the moment, resisting the urge to blow a bubble.

Queen Bee sits before her, a robotic neutral expression across her face. It has been a week since she's reactivated, and within that week she discovered Queen Bee can control the minds of men. What a useful ability on this planet. There are many men and many in power. Around the rest of the table are indeed men, others from across Bialya for the discussion of building an army. After all, she'll need an army for her grand plan in destroying the Justice League. It is imperative.

The planet isn't as big as Rubicon, but it is still quite large. To conquer it in the name of the Adamantines, she'll need an army. And this army will need to have a way to get the upper hand on their enemies. So through Queen Bee, who is not just proposing Bialya should build its army tenfold, she's also proposing a new piece of technology to use to make them practically super soldiers.

Umbra would give each soldier an installation of their own Vertex.

This would banish all free thought and all will from their minds, making them mindless zombies who'd do anything for the regime, including laying down their lives for it. It wouldn't just make their minds blank, it would give them greater analyzation abilities and a boost to their physical abilities through adjusting their chemical balances, and possibly add new chemicals. After all, the human body runs on hormones. Without them, the body wouldn't be able to do half of what it does.

"This is ridiculous, Your Majesty! We can't just pluck the men of the country away from their homes. This may be a dictatorship, but doing so will destroy the economy!" an older man said, his brown bald head shining from the light the tall windows brought in. Umbra's eyebrows furrow slightly.

'Idiot.'

"I agree. Even if we do decide to increase the military, you'd have to bring it up with The Light after we all decide upon it."

"I am the queen of my own country," says Queen Bee in a monotone voice, controlled by Umbra's own Vertex. "I do not need all of you men telling me what to do."

"That's not the point, Your Majesty. The Light is dangerous. You should know this. You're one of them."

"I am one of no one," says Queen Bee, her robotic tone and dead stare setting the men around her on edge.

One of the men stood up. "I am tired of this nonsense! Your Majesty, do not look upon us as if we are idiots! You hired us to advise you on how to run your kingdom, and advising you we are! You have not listened to a word we have said. As for The Light situation, I have asked them to send a representative to lead us back on course, with or without your saying. You should no longer decide what the economic and militaristic matters of this country are if you shall not listen to what the professionals have to say about it. The representative shall be here shortly. It is done, and you shall accept it."

"I am sorry," starts Umbra, her cold crimson stare embedding itself in the eyes of the standing man, "your queen is your queen. She has hired you, yes, so you shall do as she says. She pays you money to serve her, and serve her you shall."

"I'm also sorry, young miss," starts the brown man, returning Umbra's glare, "but we don't need a young _white woman_ telling us what it means to be hired." He spoke those two words with venom. "Your Majesty, I don't know what got into you, hiring a white woman to be your task manager."

"Listen here, pig," starts Umbra, "your queen can hire anyone she wants. She hired you. Why not hire me?"

"A woman isn't fit for your job."

"Sit down," says Queen Bee, "I will not have you questioning the people I have employed."

A knock on the door sounds. "Ah, that shall be the representative. You're doomed, Majesty, and your little twat too."

The doors fly open, a short robot and a gorilla following behind entering.

"What's all this I hear about growing a bigger army?" mutters the robot in a stiff tone.

"Ah, Brain, I am so happy to see you here!" exclaims the man who stood up, running a hand through his graying beard, pleased. "I welcome you and Gorilla Grodd."

"How dare you," says Queen Bee, eyes half lidded.

"You do not sound like yourself, Bee. You have not been acting like yourself either," says the Brain. As they continue to talk and mock, Umbra decided it's time to take action. Another member of The Light. Perfect. With a small sick smile, Umbra slowly sinks back. Clutching her clip board to her chest, hoping this maintains her character, she slowly walks around the table. The men around it hardly take notice as she slinks, too occupied with their matter at hand.

Gorilla Grodd's nose twitches. Something is wrong. The hairs on his back stand up. Something evil, something dark, is amiss. Something here is not right. His instincts call to him, telling him to get away and take his master with him. His instincts scream that it is not safe, that there is a killer intent somewhere in the room, and is it far more powerful than he is.

For Umbra, the opportunity to take over this other member of The Light and plant her seed deeper within the organization is too good to pass up. This...thing showed up unexpectantly, but the situation is not unwelcome. If the name suggests, this new member must be smart. He must be the whole brain to The Light's operation. No pun intended.

As she got closer to the Brain, him being across the table from her puppet, the Vertex warns her about the stark chemical imbalance arising in the gorilla. Warily, Umbra makes sure to watch the animal as she moves, taking a lighter step, trying to melt into the shadows as she stalks. Suddenly, the gorilla starts screaming, baring his fangs. Everyone panics, getting up out of their chairs and running. The gorilla starts waving its monstrous limbs at Umbra. She skips back.

Annoying. She hates it when things don't go her way. Why couldn't the gorilla just let her take him out quietly and they could all just blame it on a heart attack?

The men and advisors of the room run toward the large wooden double doors. Outstretching her hand, the wills the doors closed. They all look at her, turning their heads slowly. Her eyes glow an evil red. She reaches behind her back and unties the low cord keeping her long hair back. With a deep frown, she drops the cord on the ground.

"Bee," she says slowly, menacingly, venomously, "remove yourself from the room."

As if a robot, the woman sits up and walks through another smaller door in the back of the room.

"Who are you?" spits one of the men. Umbra's eyes trace the gorilla trying to force the small door open, his master behind him, trying to make a way for the small robot to escape.

"There is no escape from me," she mutters darkly. "I am darkness, I am shadow. I am...god."

She lunges forward, grabbing the man who spoke against her by the throat and throwing him on the table. She places a hand on his temples, using the other and her legs to defend herself against the fearful men before her. The man beneath her screams as her fingers glow red. His eyes roll into the back of his head, and the veins in his forehead pop. His screams grow more intense by the second, his body squirming, trying to get out of an invisible grasp. With the help of the Vertex, Umbra manages to keep the doors shut and the man beneath her still with her telekinesis at the same time as she defends herself. One man tries grabbing her free arm. He's abruptly pushed back by an invisible force as she thrusts her hand.

The man passes out, and she flings him to the opposite side of the room using an invisible force. Jumping on top of the table, she evades the gorilla's arms, jumping on another man, catching his face between her thighs. She forces him to the ground, placing her hand on his temple, forcing anyone else who dares to approach her back. The man beneath her stops screaming. She picks him up and throws him next to her previous victim.

"You're one of those monsters," mutters a man in a regal uniform, an Arabian sword strapped to his side. He unsheaths said sword, swirling it about him as a display of his skill.

"Incorrect. I am one of those far more superior than you. I am a god." She rips off the sleeves of her blazer and kicks off her heels, ripping tears on both sides of her squirt.

The man comes after her, holding his sword above his head, a guttural cry of attack coming from his throat. More of the previously terrified men attempt to flank her from behind. Umbra lunges to the ground, catching herself with her hands and using her legs to trip the man with the sword. Supporting herself on one hand, she uses her legs to turn her body toward the man, lifting a knee and bringing it down on his larynx. The man stops breathing.

Lifting herself up, she performs a roundhouse kick, knocking a man down and then against the edge of the table. Dodging a few arms, she vaults herself onto the table, lifting the man she just knocked unconscious with an invisible force and runs down to the opposite end of the long table. Finding a grip on his throat, she slams him into the wall and places her fingers on his temples. Making a quick installment, she drops him to the floor and jumps into the air. Wrapping her arms around her, Sumbra flings them to her sides sharply, unleashes a deadly invisible wall, knocking back all the people in the room. The gorilla recovers the quickest, making his way to his thrown master and setting the robot upright.

"Well, well, well," says the robot in an accent the dark alien could not identify. "What kind of specimen are you?"

"That is none of your concern, robot."

"I am no robot. I am the greatest mind on Earth, immortalized in metal."

"Irrelevant. You have a brain. I can install you."

Lurching forward with great speed, Umbra suddenly finds herself in front of the gorilla, her hair whipping around her as she abruptly stops. The gorilla brings down an arm. Lifting her right arm up, she blocks the powerful blow. She grabs the gorilla's wrist, flinging him across the room. She forces the robot against the wall, using her invisible clutches to bring him up to her level.

"What a beautiful specimen. What are you? A meta-human or an alien."

"Irrelevant," says Umbra in a monotone voice, malice laced underneath.

"'Tis not, my dear. Surely we can strike a bargain. I can give you what you seek."

"Oh? I am listening."

"I am a member of The Light. Our goal is to remake the world in our vision. We shall rule the Earth. You can be by our side, ruling it too. We have plenty of resources that can be at your disposal. Anything you can imagine we can bring into existence for you."

"Intriguing. There is one thing."

"What would that be, dear?"

"The Superman. I want the Superman."

"Unfortunately, that isn't quite something we can acquire easily. A price will be paid."

"A god shouldn't have to pay any price. I ask and I receive. It is simple."

"A shame you are not a creature of reason. We could've been grand allies."

"You are right. We could've been allies. It seems I will settle for you being my slave instead."

"Excusez-moi?!" Umbra plants her hands on what would he the robot's temples, gripping the back of its bulbous head. The gorilla tried attacking again. Umbra's eyes glow an intense red and Gorilla Grodd is shoved back by an invisible force. The Brain's robot body started glowing red. The mechanical voice started screaming, shouting as wires started embedding themselves within the sensitive flesh of its brain. Mechanical parts wrapped itself around the form of the pink tissue. After a few seconds, the brain inside the robot is completely covered with cybernetic parts and wires.

 _Installation successful._

The last three men in the room stare at her, terror upon their faces. Gorilla Grodd runs at Umbra, full speed, primed and ready for a huge attack. The deep red eyes of the alien stares into his, white crosses shrinking, enlarging, twisting and turning, calculating each move, analyzing each muscle, reading the gorilla as it approaches. The beast jumps into the air, fist pulled back for a punch, primal fangs bared as he roars. As he comes down, Umbra steps forward, stepping on the glasses she wore to draw attention away from her eyes, fist locked back, sharp eyes digging into the gorilla's. The beast, finally upon her, she releases her fatal punch. A force of wind erupted around the room. The ape hits the floor.

Umbra stands at her full height, looking down at the beast. "A mere animal could have never beaten me." She turns towards the other men. "Your plan failed. I am still alive. Your only hope is now my servant. Yes, feel powerless. Yes, beg me for mercy. I am your master, your god. Now you will all be my slaves.

"Just think, boys. I didn't even have my armor on."

* * *

 **Boom! Chapter eleven! I hope I will be able to continue updating as much as possible. I would love to finish this story. I had such an idea and such a plot for it. Hopefully, my writing style has matured a lot within the year.**

 **Please don't expect another chapter to be out soon. The school year will be starting again after all. But I did try and make this year a lot less stressful and time-consuming. Maybe I will be able to update. I sure hope so!**

 **Thank you, everyone, for being dedicated to reading this story. And thank you for enjoying it as much as I love writing it. Thank you for letting me take a break.**

 **You're all the best!**


End file.
